


Fear the 100

by Rlm5



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlm5/pseuds/Rlm5
Summary: Clarke and Octavia find themselves thrown into the world of the undead.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired Octavia, can we just agree to disagree and be done with this argument" 

Clarke has had enough. The argument has been going round and round. Octavia standing by her actions in the bunker to Clarke be the betrayer of their people. Was it going to end. 

The darkness had crept in whilst their where heatedly debating their actions and the flame torches they had were dwindling. 

"We need to get back to the town. It isn't safe out here" she turns to Octavia  
"Fine, let's go oh mighty one"  
Octavia pushes pass Clarke butting her shoulder as she moves. Clarke sighs and follows. 

The darkness slowly changes it hue to a greenish colour. Octavia looks around for the source of light that is creating the effect.  
"What the hell!! Clarke"  
Clarke is in her own world and doesn't register that Octavia has stopped until she hear her name.  
"What now Oct..Jesus what is that?"  
A green wave like a force field is heading straight at them.  
"Run" both Clarke and Octavia yell at the same time.  
They run but the anomaly seems to match their moves and speed.  
"It's gaining on us! Can you see anywhere we can take shelter?" Clarke calls to O  
" Shit Clarke, I can't see anything in front of us except plants. We're too far away from the tree line"  
Clarke looks over her shoulder and a jolt of feat runs through her. The anomaly is closing. Her skin begins to feel as if a thousand ants are crawling over it. Suddenly Clarke trips and lands heavily amongst the plants. Octavia acts quickly and is by Clarke's side. They both rush to get up but the anomaly is faster. 

The green light blinds them both. Their bodies spasm with the power that it holds. They are only aware of a spinning sensation that, under normal circumstances, both would have thrown up through the violent nature of it. 

Earth:  
The convoy has made another successful trip out delivering boxes to the roadside for any survivors who are out there.  
Strand is at the wheel of the pickup singing a song. Alicia joins in. Things are ok. They are all still alive and the sun is out.  
"What the hell?" Strand looks out the front windscreen into the sky.  
"What?" Alicia looks in the same direction "Holy crap, what is that?" 

A green fissure is swirling in the sky. Neither Strand or Alicia has seen anything like it. Alicia grabs the walkie talkie.  
"Guys, are you seeing this?"  
"Seeing what?" Morgan replies  
"Well, fuck me sideways what is that" Mo jumps in before Alicia can reply  
"What, where are you looking?"  
Suddenly something's fall from the fissure and land on Al's utility truck. 

Everyone In the truck jumps. Al breaks hard and something falls off the truck to the road in front of them. A voice comes from above them.  
"Clarke, Clarke" Octavia yells 

Clarke head hits the concrete hard and the wind is knocked out of her. She takes a moment to learn to breathe again. Slowly she tries to stand but the world wavers and a bought of nausea hits her making her stumble. Again she takes a moment. Something inside her tells her to move no matter what injuries she has. Clarke stands and faces a person.  
Dizziness tries to claim her but Clarke does her best to stay standing. She is aware of yelling from somewhere far off but she cannot seem to focus. The stench of rotten meat hits her. Clarke has no choice but to throw up. 

Octavia slides down the front of the vehicle and tries to go to Clarke, only she is grabbed by someone to her right, She spins and draws her sword but the sound of a gun being cocked near her head stops her.  
"We mean you no harm but you cannot help your friend. She is surrounded by infected"  
Octavia stares at the man who holds her and a staff in his other hand.  
"What are you talking about? Infected?"  
A gun goes off and another man with a cowboy hat walks into view  
"Morgan, are you seeing this?" As he fires again.  
Morgan looks towards the group of walkers.  
"What the...???" Al speaks what Morgan is thinking 

The walkers are heading towards them paying no attention to the girl, Clarke, who is throwing up. 

Clarke hears a gun go off but she doesn't seem to be able to stop being sick. The Concussion is worse than she thought. More shots and yelling begin to override the fogginess that is trying to consume her. Clarke slowly looks up as a figure moves towards her. A familiar face comes into focus.  
"Lexa?"  
The world spins and Clarke loses her battle to stay conscious and everything around her fades to black. 

"Who the hell are you?"  
"Where did you come from?" 

Octavia is bombarded with questions which she really doesn't want to answer. These are strangers to her and for all she knows hostile. They are all armed. What the hell did they kill? She looks around at the bodies. The stench of death and decay overwhelming. She tries to breath shallower so as the smell doesn't make her gag. 

There is something seriously wrong with the bodies. Their flesh an unnatural colour and hanging from their skeleton.  
"Hey, we're talking to you"  
She is grabbed and hit in her leg by something metal. The tip of her sword is immediately at the throat of the person who has hold of her.  
"Whoa, you don't want to do that sweetie" 

Octavia looks from the guy in a wheelchair to the lady with a baseball cap and gun pointed right at her.  
"Tell your boy to back off then" Octavia snarls  
" Let's give this woman some space for a mo shall we"  
Wendall let's Octavia go and moves off, purposely managing to hit her with his wheelchair.  
Octavia ignores him and glares at the woman with the gun.  
"I'm Sarah, that there was my brother Wendell." mSarah nods in Wendell direction " Nice sword"  
"I'm Octavia. Thanks"  
"Well, glad we got that sorted. Are you hurt? You kinda took a big spill falling from the sky like you did?"  
"I'm fine"  
Octavia turns to go to Clarke and Mo walks along side her.  
"Nice tattoo you've got there"  
Octavia smiles slightly.  
Clarke is unconscious but breathing thank God. Octavia is at a loss as to where they are or what to do and having Clarke conscious and well would be very helpful right now. Although the conscious part may have to wait.  
"Come on Clarke" O whispers more to herself than anyone  
"What the hell is this black stuff coming from her wound?" says a blonde haired woman who is leaning over Clarke.  
"It's her blood" Octavia speaks up "She's a Natbleda"  
Everyone stares at O as if she has sprouted an extra head.  
"What?"  
"Your aliens?" Wendell stares at O  
"Natbleda black blood allows them to have an AI in them. They can also survive radiation"  
"And apparently walkers" the guy dressed as a cowboy says  
"Walkers?" O looks blankly at them  
"The dead have a way of rising here. We call them walkers" replies the guy with the staff.  
"Zombies?? Their fringing zombies??" Octavia voice rises slightly as she points to the dead bodies on the ground.  
"Yep, and your friend managed not to be bitten" replies the blonde woman who is dealing with Clarke's wound " the head wound is pretty nasty but hopefully there is no damage. She is unconscious but her eyes look good. No signs what so ever of any bites or scratches from the walkers. It's amazing"  
"Definitely was to watch. They utterly ignored her and started for us"  
Everyone else around Octavia murmured their thoughts on the miracle which had just happened.  
Octavia studies them all. Weighing up who is their strongest person and their weakest. All of them look as if they would put up a good fight but looking closely O spots the guy with the staff favours his right leg, Jimbo has a menagerie of weapons by his right wheel. Mo, the driver of the truck would be worthy opponents. Then Octavia turns and stares at the girl who is behind her with an automatic gun pointed steadily at O.  
O's mouth drops.  
"Lexa??"  
"Why are you staring at me like that and who the hell is Lexa?" The girl replies not lowering the gun for a second.  
O smiles. She may not be Lexa but bloody hell she has Lexa way about her.  
"Lexa, was someone we knew. She looked exactly like you. She and Clarke were very close"  
"My name is Alicia and I am not Lexa!"  
It has been a couple of days now since Octavia and Clarke turned up in this crazy arse universe. Zombies!! seriously?? someone somewhere is playing a cosmic joke on her. Who knows maybe this is her hell for all that she has done. The group of survivors who have taken her and Clarke in seem good people and have only asked Octavia simple questions such as where did she and Clarke come from and what was the thing they fell through. None of them ask her about anything personal. Al tries to film her on a camera but O stays quiet and doesn't want to talk about her past.  
As Octavia has no way of knowing how they are going to get back to Sanctum and the others. She knows telling these strangers her and Clarke's history may alienate their chances to stay with them. As she gets to know them better she realises that she could actually be of help.  
It was odd how they all had excepted her and showed no sign of judgement. Allowing O the space and time to do her own thing. Of course they had laid down a few rules. One being if she harmed anyone of them she would die. Oddly O didn't want to harm them and she had an outlet in the shape of walkers to vent.  
The warehouse is huge. Octavia has explored every part of it. Her favourite space is the roof where she can see for miles and at night the view is even more spectacular.  
Clarke is still unconscious and O sits by her bed and checks on her each day. June had said talking to Clarke may help her come round. Today there is only her and Clarke in the sickbay and O decides to try the talking thing.  
"Come on Clarke. Please don't let me go back and tell Madi, Abby or Bellamy that you died. I don't think they would cope with your loss. We need you even though we haven't shown it lately, hell, I need you."  
She sits there unconsciously holding Clarke's hand and gently rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. 

" In the beginning in the bunker I would ask myself what would Clarke do and wished you there to help. Maybe with you and Bellamy there things would have been different. I haven't said this before but I look to you as my sister. I don't often agree with you but I respect you so much" 

She hears the door open behind her and immediately shuts up. Morgan looks in.  
"I'm going to walk the perimeter and wondered if you cared to join me?" he says  
O has been quietly watching Morgan using his staff to meditate and she sees how his movements are powerful and fluid and she finds them mesmerizing and calming.  
"Yes, I would like that" O gets up but she turns and leans towards Clarke and whispers  
"By the way, if by chance you remember any of what I have said, I will deny it all"  
She quickly kisses Clarke's cheek and leaves.  
Morgan doesn't say much at first as they walk allowing O to feel comfortable in his presence. He feels she has so much pain inside her yet she hides it by being aggressive on the outside.  
"Do you use any other weapons?" O asks as they turn a corner  
"I have used a gun and a knife but I find comfort in using my staff" he replies "I have killed in the past but took a vow only to kill walkers nowadays"  
He stops and looks about.  
"We have all lost loved ones and have been through so much" he looks at O "Only we can choose which path we want to travel. We can stay on the self destruct path or choose to live. I choose to try and be a good guy. Try and help rather than shoot first, ask questions later"  
"What if someone comes to take away this" O waves her hand to encompass the whole warehouse "Wouldn't you fight for your home? Isn't this worth killing for?"  
"I believe there is or should be another way than just killing each other. Who knows how many of us are left. If all we do is kill each other then we are going to lose. The human race will become extinct quicker. The virus and the dead have already done enough damage. We do not need to add to it"  
They walk on. O realizes that here, in this world, she could actually find a form of peace. No one judging her for her actions as these people do not know what she has, or is, capable of doing. The only person who does is Clarke.  
"Would you teach me how to fight with a staff?" O asks  
Morgan stops and turns to her  
"That depends on why and what you want to gain from it?"  
O thinks carefully about these questions and her answer. Being around Morgan is just as calming to her as watching him practice.  
" I want to find myself again and watching you practice is calming to me." she speaks quietly. feeling odd yet relieved that she has spoken the truth.  
How long has it been since she has felt anything like her old self. An image flashes inside her mind. A loved one on his knees in the dirt. O shuts the thought down quickly. No she will not go there.  
Darkness falls and as a majority of the group are off out on a run again early in the morning they turn in. Strand has elected to take watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia cannot believe her luck. everything was going smoothly and then she catches her arm on a sharp shard of metal causing a lovely big gash on the inside of her forearm,

" Great!! Just great. This is all i need" she mutters to herself as she wonders into the sickbay. She enters the storage room and starts gathering supplies in order to sort out her injury. 

Clarke slowly comes round and scans the unfamiliar surroundings. The sound of muttering and movement from an open door off to one side. Clarke slowly raises herself up and says a silent prayer for not getting dizzy. The head injury couldn't have been to serious. Clarke silently slip out of the bed and searches for a weapon. a few surgical tools lay on a towel close to the open door. Clarke spots a scalpel among them. Alert and eyes focused on the doorway Clarke shoots quietly over and picks up the scalpel. she edges towards the door and waits. it isn't long before the person comes into the room.   
Clarke lunges and slams them into the open door and locks eyes on them. How? what? Clarke stares at the familiar face that is looking back at her for a split second .   
"Lexa?"   
Alicia has no time or chance to reply as a pair of lips steel the words she's about to speak. The kiss is warm, passionate and gentle. Alicia should pull away and stop Clarke yet something inside her yearns for closeness, for love but Alicia knows that it would not be right to lead Clarke on. She reluctantly pulls away.   
"Wait" Alicia has to take a second to gather herself " I am so sorry but I am not Lexa. My name is Alicia Clarke"   
"Huh, how do you know my ... Octavia. Never mind"   
Alicia smiles shyly " No, Clarke is my surname"   
Clarke is feeling overwhelmed and confused. Yet something about Alicia calms her.   
" Great surname" says Clarke   
She looks at Alicia and suddenly notices the metal bowl in her left hand and that she is holding her right arm up against her chest.   
"Are you ok? Are you hurt?. Here let me look at it"   
Clarke automatically goes into her doctor mode. reaching for Alicia's arm before she can say anything. The red blood isn't what Clarke expected to see and it takes her a second to process what she is seeing.   
"It isn't a bite" Alicia blurts out   
"A bite?" Clarke looks up from the wound " A bite would have more of a jagged edge to it. This is too clean"   
she looks at the bowl and then back at Alicia and cannot help but smile.   
"Where you going to attempt to suture this yourself?" she asks   
"Umm, yes"   
"Are you left handed?"   
" No" Alicia sighs " I am right handed, which has make this a hell of a lot more awkward than it has to be"   
Clarke smiles " Come on, I'll stitch you up. it's the least i can do for ramming you into a door and kissing you"   
Clarke takes the bowl from Alicia and gently leads her back to the bed she woke up from. She grabs one of the pillow and rests it on her folded leg. Alicia sits down opposite Clarke. she can't help but stare at her. the silence between them is comforting but Alicia needs a distraction as the pain is beginning to hit her.   
" you shouldn't apologies" she says   
" Sorry, what?" Clarke looks at her confused   
"About the kiss, You shouldn't apologies.. I mean you can't help having great taste in women can you?"   
Oh god what is she saying?!! shut up now Alicia but it is too late.   
Clarke stares at her for what feels like an eternity and then bursts out laughing. not just your average laugh but the full on i can't stop , can't breathe laugh. It has been so long since anyone has made her laugh this much.   
"oh god, oh god, that was so funny but not funny" she says as she wipes the tears from her eyes " I'm not laughing at you. it... that was such an unexpected comment"   
Alicia cannot help but grin like a frigging Cheshire cat. Clarke's laugh has to be one of her favourite sounds. It's purity alone made up for the embarrassment she felt from saying what she said. She vowed she would do anything to make and hear Clarke laugh like that again.   
Clarke attempts to calm herself and get back to the business of stitching Alicia's wound knowing that the longer it is untreated the nastier the scare and possibility of infection. She looks at the medical supplies and notes there is no anaesthetic to numb the area.   
"There's no anaesthetic here" she looks at Alicia " do you not have any?"   
"We do but i didn't want to use any as we may need it for bigger operations and this isn't that big is it? Have you stitched people up before?"   
"Yes, more than i wanted to" Clarke look quickly back to the wound " it will need quite a few stitches and I'm afraid it will hurt quite a bit"   
Clarke pick up an alcohol agent to cleanse the wound of any germs.   
" Ok, this is going to hurt too" she says as she lays the gauze over the gash.   
Alicia exhales sharply and grabs onto the nearest thing. which happens to be Clarke's right knee.   
"SHIT!" Alicia blurts out   
Clarke would love to give her a moment to recuperate but she know that whilst the pain lasts it will mask the pain of the sutures. she has the needle prepped and starts the procedure. knowing all the well Alicia will start to feel every single one.   
"Ahh, fuck" Alicia does her best to ignore the pain but it burns like hell.   
Clarke can't help but react to Alicia's hand gripping her knee. She tries to block out that   
1) A woman who looks and is as beautiful as Lexa is sitting across from her and   
2) her hand is touching her leg ( who cares if it is a death grip!) she's touching her LEG!!   
"Get a grip Clarke!! you don't get to have a happy ending, Repeat: you don't get to have a happy ending, you don't get to have a happy ending, you don't get a happy ending" Clarke inwardly talks to herself in order to try and ignore the two distracting things.   
She sutures as fast as she can while keeping them as neat as possible. the thought of an ugly scare on Alycia's forearm does not sit well with Clarke.   
"There all done. You ok??" Clarke looks up. Jesus she swears her heart just started beating louder.   
Alicia lets out a slow breathe and nods   
"Yes, I'm ok"   
She looks a bit too pale for Clarke liking but Clarke decides not to push it and allows Alicia to regain her composure. At least her grip has eased up yet her hand stays on Clarke's leg. Clark tidies up the supplies and prepares a gauze and tape to tape over the wound.   
Meanwhile, Alicia learns to breathe properly again and prays that she will not experience anything like what just happened for awhile. Never say never in this world she thinks. She looks down at her forearm and starts to giggle.   
Clarke's head whips up to check that Alicia is ok and why she is suddenly giggling.   
"Um, are you sure your ok??" Clarke asks. Worrying that Alicia may be suffering from an odd form of shock. why else would she be giggling?! Although it is rather cute to hear and see.   
"Oh Clarke. You've sutured a heart on my forearm" Alicia can't help herself now it is too much and the shape is absolutely perfect and adorable. Please, please let this scare stand out forever.   
Clarke looks down at Alicia's forearm and low and behold the sutures do look like a heart. Clarke shakes her head and smiles.   
They both look at each other. Everything around them fades away. each wonder what the other is thinking.   
Alicia:   
How is it that you just meet someone and it feels as if you have known them for ages? This is a woman whom i can be friends with, someone who i could turn to if i needed help and they would be there. She's strong, compassionate and beautiful. Yes, she just had a scalpel at my throat but i would have done the same. Oh god and that Kiss! No one has ever kissed me like that!! what would i give for another, a longer one?!   
Clarke:   
I am still in shock to see Lexa's face again. This woman is not Lexa. Yet, i cannot help but like her. Is this some cosmic fate that has bought me here. I mean of all the places that O and i could have gone to, we wind up here with Lexa's identical twin. She has Lexa's strength and determination yet she is more free, relaxed and what Lexa could have become if we had more time together and owed nothing more to our people. I mourn that but oddly find solace in this woman before me.   
Clarke focus is drawn to Alicia's lips as Alicia slowly nibbles on her lower lip. God, those lips! If only she could kiss them again. perhaps longer this time to allow her tongue to explore that gorgeous mouth.   
A sudden grumbling erupts from Clarke's stomach. She blushes and looks away quickly from those tantalising lips.   
"When was the last time you ate?" Alicia asks   
"How long have i been out for?"   
"Two days"   
"Then it has been 3 days"   
"Well then let's go and find you something to eat" Alicia says as she stands up   
The warehouse is huge. Clarke tries to take everything in.   
"What is this place?"   
"It is a former denim factory. We use it as a base and it's kind of home now"   
"You're not alone? How many of you are there?"   
"There are 8 of us, 10 if you include yourself and Octavia"   
"Is Octavia ok? I men was she hurt?"   
"No, she wasn't hurt and Morgan has taken her under his wing"   
"Oh, ok, that's good" Clarke replies   
She has to catch up with Octavia and find out what has been going on whilst she, Clarke, was unconscious. Octavia's voice rings through her mind and Clarke can't help but smile as she remembers everything that O said.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

The only signs that it must be very late are it is dark both outside and in the warehouse and that Alicia keeps yawning.   
"Sorry Clarke, it's been a long day and I need to sleep. How about I show you around when it is light?"   
"Yes, of course, I didn't mean to keep you up"   
Clarke looks around trying to figure out what she will do. Maybe she can go back to the infirmary and sleep there? Surely no one will mind and they'll know where she is.

"Come on, I have a sofa in my room that you can sleep on" 

Alicia gently grabs Clarke's arm and leads her to a set of stairs. On the first floor the stairs lead off to a door which has a sign stating Office on it. They head towards this door.   
"The stairs lead all the way to the roof if you want to go and find Octavia"   
"Thank you" Clarke replies and looks up the stairs towards the roof wondering what and how Octavia is doing.   
The office is quite large. A mattress lays in a corner and the sofa against the wall opposite it near a window. A desk and storage cupboard are also in the room.   
The only items that make this a personal space are clothes lying neatly at the end of the bed.   
Alicia walks to the storage cupboard and produces a sleeping bag, lantern and pillow. She places them on the sofa. 

"This will do for tonight . We'll set you up with bedding as and when we find a mattress. Luckily there is bedding in the storage room"   
Alicia studies Clarke.   
" We also have clothes and shoes if you need them?"   
"That would be great. Again thank you" Clarke smiles   
Alicia nods and heads over to her bed. Clarke wonders to the window. Being dark out she doesn't know what she's trying to see. She turns around only to be faced with Alicia bent over taking her trousers off. Clarke is struck by those spectacular legs and her eyes cannot help but slowly travel up them to a beautiful backside to match. Like a deer in headlights, Clarke is frozen for a moment. Her heart pounding faster in her chest, her breathing halted and her mouth stuck in the "o" position.   
Alicia stands up causing Clarke to quickly look away and pretend to be busy with her bedding.   
"Shit" Clarke says under her breath and tries to regain some form of composure.   
Which is easier said than done when a beautiful stunning woman is standing not so far away and undressing. Clarke closes her eyes and starts counting to 20. "1,2,3, 4, 5 ,Come on calm down, 6,7,8,9." She quietly tells herself   
Alicia looks over at Clarke   
"You ok?"   
"Um, yes, I'm good" Clarke replies   
Alicia suddenly realises Clarke hasn't anything to wear to bed and whether she would like something other than her clothes. Sleeping in leather trousers would not be on Alicia's list of things to do. Geez, they've must be awful not to mention sticky she thinks.   
Alicia goes to a pile of tops on the floor at the end of her mattress. She searches for an oversized t-shirt.   
"Come on, I know there's one here somewhere" she quietly mutters   
A thought jumps into her head. Maybe Clarke doesn't wear anything thing to bed suddenly followed by the image of Clarke barely covered by the sleeping bag.   
"What the fu.." Alicia thinks and has to stop herself from falling forward and saying it out loud.   
She shakes her head slightly to lose the image yet a slight smile plays on her lips. What a view though.   
She finally finds a t-shirt and pads barefoot over to Clarke.   
"Here's a t-shirt for you to change into if you like?"   
Clarke turns a bit too quickly. Her arms and fists raised slightly.   
"Dammit, sorry I didn't hear you..." Clarke stops abruptly   
Alicia looks at her quizzically. Clarke's eyes slowly move from Alicia's face and make their way down her body.   
"OH MY GOD!!" Alicia exclaims as she suddenly realises she hasn't put her own t-shirt on and is only in her underwear.   
Clarke bursts out laughing and Alicia can't help but join in even though she must have turned bright red.   
"I am so sorry"   
"Don't be" Clarke replies and decides to be brazen and winks "I'm enjoying the view"   
Just when she thinks she stopped blushing. Alicia feels the heat creep up her cheeks even more. She does the only thing she can and throws the t-shirt, she bought over, straight at Clarke's face. Covering the whole of Clarke's head.   
Clarke pulls off the t-shirt and just grins. Alicia turns and before she walks back to her bed. She looks back over her shoulder and wiggles her butt.   
"Sweet dreams Clarke" she says and returns the wink from earlier. As she walks back to her bed. Alicia can't help but grin as she witnessed the sight of Clarke's jaw dropping open before she walked away.   
Clarke remains, once again, frozen by the beauty that walks away from her. Damn it she is going to have to start counting again to regain her composure. This time make it 1000. Clarke turns back to the sofa and has a look at the t-shirt in her hand. A picture of a red haired crazy character with the word Animal stares back at her. Kind of cute. She actually looks forward to wearing the t-shirt and starts undressing as the light across from behind her is extinguished. The only light in the room the lantern on the floor by the sofa. 

Alicia lays in bed. Trying not to make a noise. The tiredness from earlier appearing to have faded and now she is wide awake. The light from across the room calls to her and she rolls over. The view of Clarke from behind is breathtaking. Alicia's eyes wonder from the floor slowly up a gorgeous pair of legs to an amazing butt. She lingers there for a moment and thoughts run through her that she didn't think were possible. Her eyes resume their journey upwards and Alicia notices the gnarly looking scar on Clarke's left shoulder. What the hell is it. She has to fight the urge to get up and take a closer look but the scar and the sexy body is suddenly hidden by material. 

Clarke climbs into the sleeping bag and before turning off the lantern she takes one look at the bed across from her. The head of Alicia barely visible from her hair and the duvet she has pulled up right over her head.   
Clarke lays on her back staring at darkness. Various thoughts run through her head. Alicia, Octavia, Madi and the others. Can they get back to them.   
She lets out a sigh and roles over onto her right side.   
Time passes.   
Alicia is woken by a voice   
"No, no, please don't, I don't want to die, please"   
She reaches out and turns on her lantern. Clarke is thrashing around struggling with a nightmare that has her fully in Its grip.   
Alicia goes to Clarke. She thinks about shaking her awake but this action may make it worse or Clarke could hit out.   
Alicia calls to her   
"Clarke.. Clarke.. come on wake up, your dreaming"   
Suddenly Clarke shoots up awakening herself from her haunting nightmare. Sweat trickling down her face and both her hair and t-shirt stuck to her like a second skin.   
"Shush, I'm here, I've got you" Alicia say soothingly   
Clarke takes one look at Alicia and embrace her fiercely. Tears begin to pour from her eyes and she starts to shake. The nightmare of a room full of skeletons and the Lightbourns leaning over her on continuous reply even with her eyes open.   
Alicia holds her. Rubbing her back and saying over and over again   
"I've got you, let it go, you're safe. I've got you" 

"God, what the hell has this strong woman spooked so much that she is shaking in my arms" Alicia thinks to herself and suddenly has a strong urge to do some damage to whomever or whatever it was that caused this.   
Clarke slowly regains some semblance. Feeling somewhat embarrassed by her actions. She let's go of Alicia and sits away.   
"Sorry" she says quietly. Looking anywhere but at Alicia   
"You know you're allowed to have a moment, don't you? I'm not going to judge you on it" Alicia replies   
She desperately wants to ask about the nightmare Clarke just had but her gut tells her to leave it. Maybe Clarke will talk to her eventually about it.   
"Come on" Alicia stands up and picks up Clarke's pillow "My bed is big enough for the two of us"   
Alicia gently reaches for Clarke's hand and leads her back to the mattress on the floor. Clarke should protest but somehow she needs this support, warmth and comfort that Alicia is giving her. The horrible memory of what was done to her and the prison of her worst regrets fresh in her mind has her afraid to close her eyes.   
Even with a thick duvet over her. Clarke is not able to warm up. The cold comes from inside her causing tremors to cascade over her body. An arm winds over her torso and reaches for one of her hands. Alicia warm body slowly chases away the cold. A sigh escapes Clarkes lips and sleep isn't far behind. This time there are no nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke rolls over only to find herself alone in the bed. The emptiness of the space next to her brings back so many memories of being alone. She shakes her head  
"No, that is the past. This is different" she thinks "Get up and go find her!"  
Clarke sits up and her eyes are drawn to the lantern by the bed. A piece of paper leans at the base with Clarke's name. Clarke reaches for the note and unfolds it.

Clarke,  
I didn't want to wake you as you looked so peaceful and after last night you needed your sleep.  
Gone to get you breakfast  
Alicia 

Clarke smiles as she reads the beautifully hand written note a couple of times. She releases sigh of content and decides to stay where she is. She arranges the pillows behind her for support as she sits up in the bed. When was the last time she had stayed in bed after waking up with nothing to do but relax? The only time would have been the valley with Madi and even those where few. Madi always had plans for their days together and the lay in's on the rare occasions when Madi had begged to stay up late to see if they could spot the remainder of the ark in the night sky.  
The thought of Madi bought Clarke's thinking to how an earth were they going to get back to Sanctum. She had to find O and see if she knew the anomaly was wherever the hell it was and could they get back through it. Her next thought was would Alicia and the others want to come with them?  
Voices came from outside the office door and became louder as the door was opened. Clarke couldn't help but smile as she heard one voice in particular.  
"... Get out of my way or I will make you" Octavia voice rising slightly  
"Look, I will say this once more! She had a rough night and might be still asleep. She needs her sleep. So back the fuck up and give me a minute to check on her! Ok?"

Clarke smile widens. God, Alicia has some balls to stand up to Octavia. However, Clarke doesn't want Octavia to react, which she is more than likely to do, and starts to say something but suddenly she is shocked into silence when O speaks up.  
"One minute then I'm coming in regardless. Ok?" O says in a more calmer manner.  
"What the fuck???" Thinks Clarke  
Alicia appears inside the room but is looking out to the corridor  
"Thank you Octavia" she says and shuts the door quietly.  
Alicia looks over to the bed to find Clarke sitting upright on it. She can't help but smile at her.  
"Morning you, how you doing?"  
"I'm good thank you and thanks for last night" Clarke replies and smiles back  
"Good, so here's breakfast as promised. I also bought you a coffee and there are two people outside wanting to check on you" Alicia moves to the bed and places the tray onto Clarke's lap  
"Two??" Clarke asks puzzled  
"Yes, Octavia is insisting she sees you and June, our doctor, wants to make sure your head wound is ok"  
"Ah, ok, send them in"  
Alicia turns for the door but it suddenly opens.  
"I don't care, the minute is up and I'm going" Octavia says over her shoulder as she walks into the room. Following her is a tall blonde haired woman carrying a bag.

Clarke studies O as she walks towards her. There is something different about her and not just her clothes. O is relieved to see Clarke awake and alert. She smiles at Clarke and nods her head.  
"Good to see you awake Clarke" she says  
Clarke returns the smile  
"Thanks O. You ok?"  
"Yes, I can't stay for long as I have to go out on patrol with Morgan. We've only gone and landed in a timeline where there are friggin zombies! Still can't believe that! You've got to see it for yourself to believe it"  
Clarke just stares at O, did she just say zombies?!?!  
"Zombies?!?! As in the dead walking, flesh eating ZOMBIES?!?!" Even saying it out load feels like a joke  
"Yes Clarke, the dead come back here. Apparently some kind of virus infected us and if we die, get bite or scratched we come back as, how did you put it, flesh eating zombies" Alicia replies 

"Shit"  
Clarke can't think of anything more to say. So many questions and thoughts go through her head. She prioritizes them. First eat , 2: find a way home, 3: know the area, people, strength and weaknesses, third what weapons are available ,4, how to kill zombies 101 and worry about them as and when.  
The smell of the coffee called to Clarke and she couldn't resist it any longer. Damn it tasted as good as it smelled. She closed her eyes and took her time to savour each sip. Never had she had a hot drink as good as this. Clarke remembered that there were people in the room with her and how quiet it was. She opened her eyes and looked at those around her. All three were watching her. Their smiles showing they shared her experience of the drink in her hand.  
"No one should interrupt anyone's first cup of coffee. Hi, I am June and when you are ready, I would like to check both you and your head wound. Ok?"  
"Mmm," Clarke swallows another mouthful of the delicious coffee " sorry , yes of course, I feel fine by the way" she replies  
"Well, I will be the judge of that"  
June proceeds to check Clarke over and Clarke can't help but take a liking to her.  
A beeping goes off.  
"Well, I've got to go. Catch up with you later Clarke?" O looks at Clarke  
"Where did you get a watch from?" Clarke stares at O's wrist  
"Um, There's a box with some down in storage and Morgan thought I could do with one. Anyway I'm off" O heads for the door  
"O"  
O stops and looks over her shoulder  
"Be careful" Clarke looks at her  
O resumes her walk hiding the smile that is lighting up her face. Today is a good day. The darkness is still there yet somehow here in this odd world she feels more free of it than she has for awhile.  
After a well deserved shower and fresh clothes. Alicia keeps her promise of showing Clarke around. The storage rooms are full of items ranging from food, cutlery, clothing, bedding . Clarke is fascinated by it all but cannot help wonder if there is a weaponry room.  
"This is amazing" she says " I don't see any weapons though? How do you guys protect yourselves against the zombies? I mean you have weapons right?"  
Alicia studies Clarke for a moment.  
"Yes and there are a few guns that need cleaning. Do you want to help me with that? I can show you if you don't know how to do it?"  
Clarke looks at Alicia "Maybe i will teach you something"  
"Are you challenging me Griffin? Bring it" Alicia grins  
Clarke laughs "Let's do this"  
Alicia leads them to a row of trailers. Each one locked up and secure. They stop, the trailer in front of them looks no different from the others, and Alicia puts a combination into the big lock. The mechanism gives, allowing the heavy chain to loosen.  
"Going to need a hand with the doors as their pretty stiff" she says over her shoulder  
Between them they pull the doors open. Clarke peers inside but it just appears to be full of boxes. Alicia climbs up and turns to offer Clarke a hand up which she takes . The curiosity to see inside more important than the climb. Alicia walks forward then turns to the left. Clarke follows closely behind and suddenly it becomes obvious that the boxes are a ruse to try and hide the precious cargo behind them.  
Rows of guns sit in unison along racks. a selection of knives cover a single rack. ammunition boxes of various shapes and sizes sit neatly in their section. Oddly, Clarke notes, there is no sign of any explosives.  
As if reading her mind Alicia speaks up  
" We keep the explosives elsewhere and there are other guns and ammunition but not here. Don't put your eggs in one basket as they say"  
"good idea" Clarke murmurs as she is distracted by all the weapons in front of her. one rifle in particular grabs her attention.  
The same rifle she had back in the valley sits there snugly amongst them all. She can't help but pick it up and admire how newer looking it is. the feel of it in her hands and then up against her shoulder exactly as she remembers it.  
Alicia quietly watches Clarke as she moves around looking at the weapons but focusing on one particular gun. The rifle was not the gun Alicia thought Clarke would have gone for. Yet watching the way she handles it Alicia begins to see how familiar the weapon is to Clarke and how at ease she is handling it.  
"Have you ever killed anyone?" she says quietly  
Clarke raises her eyebrows and sighs  
"They don't call me Wanheda for nothing"  
Alicia looks puzzled  
"Wanheda??"  
Clarke closes her eyes. She ponders on whether to tell the story of how she, alone, has killed so many people and what Wanheda means or brush over it. she decides the latter. The thought of Alicia looking at her like all the others did. The monster/ bad guy is unbearable.  
"It's nothing. Umm, yes i have killed in order to survive and keep my people safe"  
Alicia knows there is more to that word Wanheda but she not blind. The look of pain is brief across Clarke's features but she sees it.  
"Talk to me, please? I'm not going to judge anything you say. How can i? From what little Octavia has shared, you have only done what anyone else would do. Please let me in, Please confide in me. I don't know why but i think you need to talk to someone" she thinks but aloud  
"Ok, you know, i am here if you need to talk about it." she thinks about last night and that nightmare " About anything. I am a good listener and i swear to you i will not judge you in anyway. You have my word on that"  
Clarke smiles and really looks at Alicia. The words she has spoken hang in the air between them. A memory of a woman on her knees making a vow similar to this passes through Clarke thoughts. Reminding her of how much those words mean and the truth that is behind them.  
She smiles softly " Thank you" and nods her head in acceptance of the offer.  
Alicia smiles back, how can she not smile at this strong independent drop dead gorgeous woman who stands just metre away.  
"OK, let's get to cleaning these, shall we? I believe you were going to show me a few things" She say and winks at Clarke  
Clarke shakes her head "And you said "Bring it" so let the games begin"  
Although, secretly and she has never told anyone, Clarke hates guns. The actual cleaning of them she finds kind of therapeutic. The dismantling, cleaning and checking every piece a moment of not seeing a weapon but bits of metal that now separated can do no harm.  
Time flies by. the conversation between the two of them light and informative. They finish off and close up the doors. Alicia checks her watch  
"Oh shit" Alicia suddenly exclaims "we are so late for dinner"  
The food hall? mess room is full of people that Clarke hasn't seen before. Alicia sticks by her side throughout and introduces everyone.  
"What up supergirl" says the one called Wendell  
Clarke stares at him for a moment confused  
"Supergirl??"  
" Yeah, word is you have super powers. You can survive radiation and apparently you can walk with the dead. I'd say the name fits"  
Alicia intervenes and grabs Clarke by her arm to a couple of seats further down the table.  
"Sorry about that" she whispers " Wendell's been fascinated by you since you fell from the sky" she pauses " but then i guess, it is rare to meet a person who has super powers. " adding the last bit teasingly.  
Clarke looks at her in mild disbelief " Don't you start!"  
O joins them.  
"What did i miss?" she asks  
"Don't ask" Clarke mutters " O, the anomaly we fell through do we know if it is still there? Is there a way we can go back through it?"  
Alicia smile fads a touch at the thought of Clarke leaving so soon.  
"Get a grip Alicia as if she was going to stay with you when she has people maybe a loved one back where she came from" she thinks  
Clarke turns to Alicia, who quickly hides her sorrow.  
"Of course you guys would be welcome to join us if you wish?"  
Alicia stares at Clarke in shock  
" you would take all of us with you?"  
the other conversations in the room fall silent  
"Well, we don't have zombies where we are from but it isn't a walk in the park either. Maybe we can find a cure for the virus and return to help others and clear this world of the dead?? Just a thought"  
" Let me get this straight. You're willing to take a bunch of strangers with you to your world?" Strand speaks up from across the table  
"Yes, if you want to come. I won't force anyone to join us so the choice is yours"  
The door to the mess room opens and a small figure walks in. She stops for a moment as all eyes turn on her.  
June prepares to give the girl a scolding for being late. Alicia spots this and speaks up first  
"Charlie, come here a second. I'd like to introduce you to someone"  
Charlie hastily walks over. Clarke can't help but stare for a moment. She must be around Madi's age or not that far behind.  
"Clarke this is Charlie, our youngest member of the group yet she helps out and does the same amount of work that we all do"  
Clarke holds out her hand  
"Hi Charlie, it's nice to meet you. I have a daughter your age and i hope you will both get to meet each other soon"  
Charlie looks at Clarke and sees nothing but love and kindness in her face. She instinctively takes a shine to this new woman.  
"Hi" is all she can say suddenly feeling slightly shy while shaking the offered hand.  
" Will you sit with us?" Clarke asks  
she is rewarded with one of those beautiful smile that only young children and adults can give. That smile that melts your heart when you receive them. Charlie rushes to grab her food and return. Meanwhile Clarke asks Octavia to move up so Charlie can sit between Clarke and Alicia as somehow this child means something to her and Clarke fully understands that.  
They all eat in a comfortable silence. Strand and the others lost in thought about Clarkes offer. Octavia can't keep quiet any longer  
"Clarke, I don't know how to say this any other way. I went back with Morgan to the area where we came through and the anomaly had gone. There's no sign or trace of it at all. I'm not sure how or even whether we can get home"  
The silence in the room is deafening. Clarke stares at Octavia. O's words wash through her yet they don't register the meaning lost in the emptiness that fills her in this moment. Then the thought of the loss, never seeing her daughter, mum or friends again come crashing down on her drowning her in despair. Clarke slowly gets up.  
"Excuse me"  
Alicia starts to move nut Clarke quickly waves her hand.  
"No, i just need to be alone"  
Clarke walks to the door and leaves. She leans against the close door for a second but just like her tears the urge to run takes over. Clarke runs. Her destination not preordained but anywhere her feet take her. the door to the roof swings open and Clarke spews out from the building. she looks and spin around yet doesn't really see.  
she suddenly stops falling to her knees and for the second time in her life she screams.


	5. Chapter 5

The stars always seem more beautiful when looked at from the ground. Clarke sat starring at them. Part of her still in the loss of what is left behind and the other looking at constellations which are as familiar and comforting to her as an old friend. God, Bellamy, how will he cope with her loss again? And Madi. A last rebellious tear falls down her cheek. She lets it fall.

 

"Please, keep them all safe for me" she whispers to the sky   
A smile crosses her face. She looks away from the sky and sighs   
"Don't have a radio at the moment but ... guys, it has been 3 days. No idea how we will return or if we can. Shit! come on Clarke!" She scalds herself " Hey, positive side. We've landed on Earth with a really nice bunch of people" she pauses and thinks of one in particular " Well, this world seems to agree with O. She's calmer here and a little bit of her old self is peeking through. Oh and there are friggin zombies!!! Haven't seen them yet but I expect it won't be long" 

Clarke falls silent and goes back to admiring the view above her. A sound comes from behind her. She turns quickly.   
"Hey, it's me" O comes and sits next to her " Your kind of in my bed. So hope you don't mind if I join you" she smiles and continues to sit without Clarke replying   
"Uh, sorry O. I can go."   
Clarke starts to move but O grabs her arm.   
"Please stay"   
Clarke sits back down. Some strange force makes her feel that she should stay a little bit longer. Just as Clarke feels the silence is too unbearable. O speaks. 

"I like it here" O speaks softly "They took us in just like that. Can you believe it?"   
Clarke stays quiet. Her gut tells her to let O speak.   
"I told Morgan what I've done. All those I've killed" o's voice quivers slightly and a tear rolls down her cheek " Gez, you know what he did? Just hugged me and said it's in the past. What you do and how you act now is the important part....... I like it here" she says the last bit quietly   
The silence between them more comforting now than before.   
Clarke yawns and suddenly realises that she hadn't arranged where she was going to sleep. She could stay up here with Octavia but somehow something about not going to find Alicia gnawed at her. Clarke lets out a deep breath and gets up from where she is. A thought crosses her mind and Clarke decides to act on it.   
She bends down a kissed O on the top of her head.   
"I think I like it here too O. Sweet dreams"   
Clarke leaves O where she is but swears there was a smile on her face before she turned to go.   
"Yes, this place is good for O" Clarke thinks "and about time"   
Clarke is relieved to see a glimpse of light under the office door. Alicia must be up still. Clarke hesitates slightly at the door before she knocks.   
There is sound of movement in the office and the door opens.   
"Hey" Alicia speaks softly "You didn't have to knock. Come on in"   
She opens the door allowing Clarke entry before closing it.   
"We should probably get some sleep as we have an early start in the morning"   
Clarke looks at Alicia "Oh?"   
" We're going on a run. Going to be gone for a few days. So we'll have to sort you out a bag of clothes and stuff"   
"A run? and you want me to go with you?"   
"Yes Clarke, I mean if you want to? We go out and deliver boxes along the roadside as well as look for survivors. That's how we found you and O. Actually you both found us."   
Clarke thinks about what Alicia is saying. An opportunity to explore this peculiar world or should she stay in one place just incase Bellamy and the others manage to get here and search for them.   
"How far was the spot where O and I found you?"   
"Not far, O says she will stay if you wanted to go. I feel a lot happier having her here and know she would protect Strand, Luci and Charlie without hesitation"   
"She said that? That she would stay and help protect the others"   
"Yes, she actually swore on her brother that she wouldn't let anything happen to this place"   
Alicia looks at Clarke quizzically " Do you think otherwise?"   
"No, if O has given her word, she will honour it and you have the best protector in her you could ask for"   
"Ok, let's get some sleep"   
Clarke looks over to the sofa. The thought of closing her eyes and being transported back into the hell she was put into by the Lightbourns terrifies her. A phobia of not being able to move or wake has attached itself permanently to her.   
"Um, If it's ok with you, I thought you could share my bed again tonight?"   
Clarke looks at Alicia. How did she know.   
"Thank you" Clarke replies softly   
Alicia returns Clarke's look and before Clarke lower her gaze, Alicia sees what her gesture meant. All that emotion shouldn't be in those beautiful blue eyes.   
Alicia moves towards Clarke and pulls her into an embrace.   
"Anything for you. Anytime" she whispers   
The urge to turn the hug into something more plays on Alicia's mind. Yet, was now a good time to do that after what Clarke had been through?. They had the next few days together. Alicia could explore this strong attraction she had to Clarke during this time and maybe a better time to take it further will arise.   
An alarm goes off. Alicia is reluctant to get up. One, the bed is warm and cosy and two, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen lay just a foot away.   
Alicia memorizes every inch of Clarke's face as she sleeps peacefully. There were no nightmares last night and Alicia is relieved for Clarke's sake that she got some much earned rest.   
Clarke stirs. Something tells her she should wake up. Her eyes open to see a beautiful pair of eyes looking back at her from a foot away.   
"Hey" she says smiling   
"Hey" Alicia replies slightly shyly "did you sleep ok?"   
Clarke's smile widens "Actually, yes, I did. I can't remember the last time I felt so..." she searches for a word " at peace"   
They both smile. Neither wanting to say or break the moment. 

Clarke:   
How am I so blessed to possibly have a second chance at happiness with such a beautiful woman. She isn't Lexa but there is something there. Something that makes me want to move closer and kiss those lips and so much more.   
Alicia:   
What is it about you that I can't not want to move closer and be with you. How do you chase my loneliness away with just that smile. You fell from the sky when I needed someone the most without knowing it. How quickly is it that I fall for you every time I look into your eyes. 

There's a knock on the door.   
"Hey, you guys up?? Get a move on! We're leaving soon!" Sarah tells through the door.   
"Alright, already, we're up!!" Alicia yells back   
She looks at Clarke and they both burst into laughter.   
The town that surrounds the warehouse fascinates Clarke. She tries to see as much as possible. The buildings, the signs, the various cars that line the streets. She itches to explore inside some of the buildings to see what is behind those doors.   
Alicia studies Clarke from the corner of her eye, as well as taking quick looks in her direction, as she drives. She cannot help but smile wildly as the lovely woman next to her gawks at literary everything. She was even fascinated by the old pick up they are in and seemed to know her way around it. Although solar powered vehicles seemed like a really good idea if only they could wrangle it!. Clarke has the air of a child in a sweet shop looking at all the goodies in front of her.   
"Surely you had buildings, roads where you came from?" Alicia plucks up the courage to ask   
"More tracks than roads and yes there were a few buildings in Polis but nothing like these. I've seen pictures but to actually see it for real is amazing" she looks across to Alicia.   
"Oh, well, we may stop here and there to check out some of the buildings. Then hopefully you can see them fully outside and inside?"   
" That would be great" Clarke replies "I really wouldn't mind doing that"   
As they move out of town and the buildings become less and less. Clarke gaze focuses on the female next to her. She can't help but spend time looking at Alicia's profile as she drives. Occasionally Alicia will turn to her and chat. At which time Clarke pretends to be looking elsewhere but her gaze is always drawn back to Alicia.   
Alicia feels Clarke's stare, yet she isn't bothered. Belonging, warmth and love is all she feels from those blue eyes. The cold hard lump loneliness, pain and loss of her mum and brother seems smaller with Clarke by her side. It is still there and always will be but not to be alone anymore would be great. Funny how you can sometimes be surrounded by people yet still be alone or feel as if you are missing something but can't put your finger on what it is or. then again what if it isn't something you are missing but that someone. That true friend, soul mate by your side. That someone who knows you, care's for you and be there ,when you stumble, to catch you.   
Alicia decides to tell Clarke her story. She starts from the beginning going through her childhood, the first steps of their journey in the world of walkers, her first kill. She remembers his face. How he points the gun to the ceiling just as she plunges her knife into his chest. If only she had waited but she can't turn back time and change it.   
The places they went to find a new home, the loss of one home to the next. The ranch, the dam and then the stadium. This one hurts the most. Alicia struggles when she gets to that one particular moment. That one person who cheated on her and broke her heart. Her mum.   
The tears roll down Alicia face. She is not ashamed of them.   
Clarke sits quiet, listening but she can't sit still and do nothing while the tears roll down Alicia face. She picks up the radio.   
"Alicia pull over please? You can't drive like this"   
Alicia slows the truck and stops. She leans forward and rests her head on her hands.   
"Hey guys, Alicia and I have to make a pit stop. Ok if we catch you all up in a bit?"   
"All ok? Do you need us?" Morgan replies   
"Uh, no. We're fine. I just need a moment"   
"Ok, give us a shout if you need us"   
"Will do."   
Clarke puts the radio down and get out of the truck. She walks around to the driver door and opens it.   
"Hey, come here" she gently pulls Alycia into her arms without any resistance.   
Clarke knows there is more to come. Alicia said she had a brother but surely Clarke would have met him. Her gut twists with the foreboding thought of what Alicia will say next.   
Alicia takes a deep shuddering breath. Clarke releases her from their embrace but keeps her hand on Alicia's leg. Alicia continues with her story and the next death, which shattered her world completely and left her alone, her brother.   
Clarke listens. Amazed and in awe of how Alicia knows her brother's killer but cannot take revenge. The opportunity arose but Alicia could not kill an 11 child. How she has taken to protecting that individual.   
In hearing the last part of Alicia's tale. Clarke knows that no matter what she wants this woman in her life. To grow older together and never be apart.   
Alicia slowly pulls herself partially together. The wounds of the past still raw inside her but she feels lighter by sharing it with Clarke.   
The look of worry on Clarke's face pulls on Alicia's heart.   
"Sorry" Alicia says quietly   
" You know you're allowed to have a moment, don't you?" Clarke gently smiles as she repeats what Alicia said to her when she had that nightmare.   
Alicia smiles meekly   
"I would like to hear your story some when if possible?" she asks shyly   
Clarke studies Alicia for a moment. She debates internally on should she tell it all no holds barred or edit it. She decides to tell the truth as Alicia deserves to hear it and see where it leads.   
"Ok" she says   
"Ok?" Alicia stares at her disbelieving that she is going hear the Clarke's story.   
"Yes, I tell you my story" Clarke pauses "On one condition"   
Alicia ponders on the conundrum of how much does she want to hear Clarke's story at what cost.   
"What is the condition" she asks. Curiosity out weighing her decision.   
"I drive" Clarke raises her chin in determination.   
Alicia can't hold back the smile for this brazen woman and her cheekiness.   
She nods and climbs out to go to the passenger seat.   
Clarke climbs into the driver's side. Once Alicia is settled in the passenger seat. Clarke starts the engine and puts it into gear and begins to drive off.   
Alicia reaches for the radio.   
Suddenly a figure runs out into the path of the truck. followed closely by three others, one of the figures is being carried by another.   
Clarke breaks quickly and in time not to hit anyone and then freezes as four faces of other ghosts from her past stare back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

For a second Clarke is frozen. She looks out at the four faces. Her heart quickens. Is this real? how can it be? The thoughts rush through her. As she studies their faces for the umpteenth time. Clarke notices that one face is pale and the pain races across her face. The Dr side of Clarke immediately springs into action.   
She jumps out of the truck. Leaving Alycia cursing and calling behind her.  
"Shit, Clarke!"  
Alycia pulls the handbrake.   
"What the hell is going on" she thinks grabbing the gun at her feet and rushes to back Clarke up.  
"Are you ok?" Clarke is speaking to a blonde girl around their age.  
"Is she bit?" Alycia calls out scanning the woods for... then she sees them. The hoard is large  
"Clarke!!! We need to move NOW!!"  
Everyone turns to the woods  
"Shit"  
"Please, don't leave us"  
"We'll do anything you want"  
"I don't want to die"  
The four new strangers talk over one another.  
"OK!!! Get in the truck" Alycia takes command of the situation "Clarke, is she bit?"  
"There's no blood"  
"I think she's broken her ankle" the guy carrying the blond as if she weighs nothing replies.  
"Ok, put her in the back with me and I'll stabilise it as we move"   
Alycia takes a quick look at the new comers.  
"Ok, you and you on the back with Clarke" she points the gun at the guy with the strength "Can you drive?"  
"Yeah, I can drive"  
"Good, you drive I'm in the passenger seat and I have this" she waves the gun slightly "If you try anything, I won't hesitate to use it. We clear?"  
"Crystal"   
Clarke and the other two boys are already in the truck. The new driver places the girl carefully on their laps. Her feet rest on Clarke's lap. Alycia fires off cover rounds.  
Clarke can't help but be in awe of how calm Alycia is and how she has taken charge. Clarke smiles over those last words that she, Alycia, spoke.   
A thud hits the back of the truck as it propels forward at speed.  
"Shit that was close!!" Exclaims the guy sitting next to Clarke with those familiar goggles sat on his head "WHOOO, SCREW YOU SUCKERS" he yells  
Which makes Clarke grin like an idiot.   
Alycia removes the headrest of her seat to gain a better view of Clarke who is sitting directly behind her. She sees Clarke's big arse grin and looks at her quizzically. Clarke returns her gaze  
"What?" Alycia mouths   
"Um, nothing" Clarke face reddened slightly   
She lowers her gaze and begins to concentrate on the legs on her lap.   
"I'm going to have to move your shoe. It's going to hurt"  
The blonde haired girl nods. Clarke doesn't like how pale her face is. She is already in pain. Clarke turns her head to face the guy next to her.   
"If you have anything that can help..." Clarke pauses she looks back to the blonde " Sorry, I haven't asked your name"  
"It's Sammi" she replies weakly  
"Hi Sammi, I'm Clarke, and my friend here is Alycia"   
Alycia salutes everyone "What up"  
Clarke stares at her briefly , shakes her head and returns her attention to goggles.  
"Do you have anything to help Sammi with her pain?"  
The lad hawks at Clarke "Whaaat?" He stammers "How.....No, no I don't"   
"Dude, give her something!! Can't you see she's in pain!! We know you've got some left!!"   
"DUDE!!! it's the very last of my last stash!!!"   
"Just give it to her Ben!" The guy who's driving pipes up " By the way, I am Abe and that the other guy is Max"  
Max looks around Ben and waves.  
"Nice to meet you. Now Ben, give Sammi your stash. Please" Clarke gives Ben a stern look  
"Ok, ok, geez here"  
He pulls out a bag from his jacket pocket and hands it over to Max. Max takes out a fat rolled cigarette and gives it to Sammi. She puts it shakily into her mouth and waits for Max to light it. Once light she takes a deep pull. Meanwhile Alycia and Abe frantically open the front windows.   
Clarke allows Sammi a few minutes to allow the weed to take some of the sting of what has to happen next. She carefully undies the lace of Sammi's trainer and pulls it off.   
"SHITTTTT!!!!"   
"OWWWWWW"   
Both Sammi and Max tell at the same time.   
Clarke looks over to see that Sammi has Max's hand in a vice like grip. She can't help but smile and quickly returns her attention back to the ankle to hide it.  
The sock is less painful to move and only a groan escapes from Sammi's lips.  
The foot and ankle are swollen and bruised.   
"Ok Sammi, I have to check for a break and this will hurt.. again"  
Sammi braces herself and Max, even though his hand hurts still gives her it to hold.   
"Fuck, shit!!! Urghhh" Sammi exclaims and pulls heavily on the blunt between her lips. "Damn it this stuff isn’t that great Ben!!"   
"Huh, that's gratitude!! If you don't want it give it back" he reaches over to take the blunt.  
SLAP! Sammi smacks his hand so hard that everyone feels it!!   
FUCk OFF" "OWW!!!" Fill the air.  
"HEY!!!"Clarke yells   
Everyone turns their attention to her.   
"Good news is, there's nothing broken. Possibly ligament damage but with rest it will heel. I will need to bandage it up"  
She looks to Alycia   
"Do we have any bandages on board?"  
Alycia shakes her head "No, June has them. I can radio them to stop up ahead and we can get them then?"  
"No, it's ok. I can make one"  
Clarke leans forward slightly and begins to remove her t-shirt. The truck falls oddly silent. She pulls the t- shirt over her head, aware that there are a few people staring at her, she reaches for the new knife on her belt and proceeds to cut the t-shirt into a bandage.   
"Ok, Ben can you gently raise Sammi's leg for me so I can apply the bandage?"  
Silence... Clarke looks towards Ben, knowing already what she will see.  
"If he's anything like Jasper, he's going to be staring at my chest" she thinks to herself   
Ben's stare is fixated on, yep, Clarke's chest. An empty bottle flies into view smacking him on the head.  
"Hey douche bag!!! Stop your perving and pay attention!!"Alycia  
Clarke can't help but pick up the slight touch of anger in Alycia's voice.  
"Why would she be angry. He's not doing any harm" she ponders   
Ben shakes himself and proceeds sheepishly to do what was asked. Clarke bandages the foot as tight as and as quickly as possible.  
Sammi sighs in relief.  
"Either this blunt is kicking in or that bandage feels soooooo good"   
Clarke smiles "probably Both and i am glad both are making you feel a bit better."  
The drive continues in a comfortable silence. Clarke sees and feels Alycia staring at her on and off.   
The rest of the vehicles come into sight in the distance and Morgan's voice breaks the silence.  
"Alycia that you?"  
Alycia reaches for the radio  
"Yeah, we're coming towards you now"  
"You and Clarke ok? You had us worried. We were about to come looking for you"  
"Sorry, we found" Alycia looks around the cab. Her eyes settle on Clarke last " Some new friends" 

Somehow that last part seems appropriate. After watching Clarke's facial expressions and her actions to them. Alycia can't help but wonder if these four individuals are similar to her. In the way that Clarke knew them in her world and if so, she has a feeling Clarke won't be letting them go. Alycia can't wait to here who they are and what they meant to her.  
they pull up alongside the other trucks. Alycia quickly looks at Clarke who is staring out the window deep in her own thoughts. She turns to Abe.   
"Your with me and I'll have the keys. Clarke, you ok for a minute?" she asks as she starts to exit the car  
"Mmm, sorry miles away, I wouldn't mind getting an ice pad for this ankle and a fresh dressing for your arm."   
Alycia looks at Clarke and smiles  
"How about I get you the ice pack, dressing and a top??"  
Clarke blinks, it suddenly dawns on her that she is actually still semi naked and on show if Morgan and the others come over. A blush starts to bloom on her skin.   
"Shit" she says as she tries to cover herself but to no avail.  
Alycia smiles at Clarke in sympathy.  
"I'll be as quick as possible and keep everyone away. Ok?"   
"Ok"   
Alycia vanishes out the open door. Leaving Clarke feeling embarrassed and alone with Ben. The sound of snoring comes from both Max and Sammi's direction. Clarke leans forwards to do a quick check that they are ok. Sammi's head rests on Max's left shoulder and his arms lace protectively around her. Now she has checked on the two love birds. Clarke leans back and rests her head on the headrest. Ben studies Clarke's face for a few moments.  
"How did you know i had some weed on me??" He asks  
Clarke lets out a sigh " This is going to sound crazy but I knew someone exactly like you once. Exactly being the operative word" she turns her head in Bens direction as she carries on "His name was Jasper. He had a friend, well more of a brother called...."  
Clarke pauses and then moves to point at Max "Monty. Monty had a girlfriend called.." she points to Sammi "Harper. We were all good friends"  
"Were?? As in past tense? did you guys fall out?" He looks at Clarkes face and knows that is not the answer "Oh" he says sadly " They died didn't they? I am sorry for your lose" he pauses to think " This must be kind of weird for you huh?"  
"Thank you." Now Clarke pauses to think " As for weird, Yes and no. Yes it is odd to see the faces of my lost friends again but not that weird, as i am kind of of getting use to it"  
She looks out the front of the truck to where Alycia stands talking to Morgan and the others. A small smile forms on her lips. Ben follows her gaze. he looks from one to the other and joins the dots.  
"whoa, you and Alycia are together??"  
Clarke's head snaps back to him   
"Uh, no, no. I uh" Clarke stammers slightly "I knew and loved someone who looked a lot like Alycia. just like you guys look like my friends" she falls silent for a moment but then continues quietly " It's complicated"  
Before Ben can continue with the subject of her and Alycia. Clarke decides to quickly divert the conversation and asks him questions about his background. The distraction works an Ben chats about his family. how he and Max have known each other since kindergarten. Clarke listens, asking questions here and there, yet her gaze cannot help but be drawn to the front window searching for that certain someone.  
Alycia and Abe soon return. She hands Clarke a chequered shirt.  
"We're going to camp here for the night as the sun will be setting soon"  
Max and Sammi stir and Max is eager to get out and stretch his legs. Sammi is helped out of the car but refuses to be carried. In the end she leans on both Max and Ben as they move over to where the camp fire is being set up.  
Introductions are made and questions asked about where they are all from. Al in particular is keen for their stories. Clarke can't help but smile at the whole interaction and friendly atmosphere that surrounds her. Soon the sun sets. the wind picks up slightly and Clarke raises her eyes to the sky. There are no stars to be seen as clouds gather above them. she turns her gaze to the fire, noting how the flames flickering in the wind. She rises from her log. Alycia eyes follow her  
"Everything ok?"  
"It's going to pour down with rain in a minute. I reccomend we take cover"   
voices raise around the fire .Chiming together  
"seriously", "How the hell can you tell that?", "you sure??"   
Suddenly the heavens burst open and the rain comes down hard. Everyone scrambles to get to the vehicles. Alycia guides Clarke to their Pick up. As they reach the back of it, she pulls the tailgate down and climbs in. Clarke follows. Alycia closes the tailgate shutting them in from the torrential rain.  
"Damn rain" She mutters as she turns around.  
A lantern stands off to one side and Alycia turns it on. lighting up the interior for them. Clarke sits off to one side avoiding the bedding. Alycia studies her for a second and admires how beautiful she looks in this lighting, sitting propped up against the cab bulkhead.  
"We should get out of these clothes" she mentions as she pulls her t-shirt over her head.  
Clarke watches her movements. Not even tempting to bother with her own clothes. Her eyes are drawn to the white patch on Alycia's right arm.  
"We will need to change your dressing" She says casually and moves to find the first aid bag June has given them.  
Clarke attentively removes the dressing and checks the wound for any sign of infection.  
"Good, it's heeling well" she says and raises her eyes to meet Alycia's   
Clarke smiles and moves back to, much to Alycia disappointment, where she was. Alycia sighs quietly and sets about releasing her hair from the band that has contained it all day. she shakes her head to loosen her hair further then runs her fingers through the top of her scalp and gathers her long trusses pulling them over her right shoulder. Whilst moving her fingers slowly comb through her hair, Alycia eyes roam around the cab until they find a pair of stunning Blue eyes staring back. Alycia's heart beat starts to race under the intense stare that meets hers.  
"I have never been stared at by anyone. Not like the way you stare at me" she says quietly  
Clarke shakes herself, ashamed that she has been caught staring. she adverts her eyes.  
"I'm sorry" she replies and releases a long sigh. Clarke moves her head to face Alycia.   
"um, I will go and ....."She is cut off by a pair of lips which tentatively touch her own.   
Alycia gently rests a hand on Clarke's cheek to steady herself and as Clarke doesn't move to pull away, she gains confidence and deepens the kiss. Ecstasy runs through her body as Clarke returns the kiss with gusto.


	7. Chapter 7

A bang against the side of the truck awakens Clarke. Her left hand grabs the knife under her pillow and she turns quickly towards the sound.   
A snort comes from behind her. Clarke can't help but turn to face the beautiful female which she fell asleep with.   
Alycia waves her right hand which is holding her trusty butterfly knife.   
"I think we will have to make a few safety rules up if we are both going to have knives in our bed" she winks at Clarke   
"I agree" Clarke replies grinning.   
Another bang on the side of the truck reminds them that a Walker is just outside.   
Alycia looks out of her side of the truck but it is clear. She moves to her knees and proceeds to look through the small window to the cab area.   
Clarke eyes are drawn to the naked body leaning so tantalisingly close for her to touch. The memory of last night drift through her. How she told Alycia her story with nothing left out. How Alycia listened and held no judgement.   
Once Clarke had finished her story, Alycia took her into her arms, showing her nothing but love and adoration. The love making which followed shortly after tender, passionate and wonderful.   
The temptation to revisit that part of the memory is strong and Clarke moves closer to the breast that just screams to be ravished. She licks the beautiful bud with her tongue and is rewarded by a low moan from above. Spurred on Clarke takes the breast into her mouth exploring it anew. A hand twines into her hair at the back of her head holding her gently as she works.   
Alycia, taken by surprise, cannot help but surrender and be lost to Clarke's attention.   
As her heart quickens, the Walker seems to become more frenzied. Alycia has to take care of him first before she allows things to continue with Clarke. She pulls Clarke away gently but firmly using the hold she has on her hair.   
Their eyes meet and Alycia leans further for a kiss which deepens as the surge of the moment takes them.   
Alycia reluctantly pulls away slightly to whisper against Clarke's lips   
"Hold that thought"   
She sits up and straddles Clarke. The sleeping bag, they used as a cover, pooling underneath her and leaving a naked Clarke exposed for her to drink in.   
The Walker moves to the rear of the truck. Alycia opens the sliding window and taps the framework to get its attention.   
She feels Clarke sit up. Her Breath and nearness like a welcoming flame against her skin.   
The walker appears at the window. His skin rotten, withered and dirty.   
"Shit, they are really dead" Clarke whispers   
"Yes" Alycia replies " To kill one, you have to aim for the brain. Anywhere else won't work"   
As she speaks the last word her blade rams home stopping the Walker and an unfamiliar language reaches her ears. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon"   
Alycia turn to Clarke, those Blue eyes 30cm away.   
"Yu gonplei ste odon?"   
"Your fight is over""   
"Which language is that? I've never heard it before"   
"It's trigedasleng. The grounders used it to communicate"   
"Oh"   
Alycia checks for any other walkers before shutting the window. Her trusty knife placed safely in a convenient slot on the bodywork. She checks her watch and then turns back to Clarke.   
"Yu gonplei ste odon" she repeats, trying out the new language " I like it. Would you teach me trigedasleng?"   
"Yes of course I can" she pauses "Is it time to get up?"   
"No" Alycia replies " We have an hour to find something to do"   
She closes the gap between her and Clarke and smiles seductively   
"Unless you want to get up?" She asks with a touch of humour as she knows what the answer will be.  
"Hell no" Clarke whispers as her heart and breathing rapidly speed up with anticipation of what's to come.

Their lips touch, resuming what they had started moments ago but this time without any interruptions.

The Wal-Mart entrance doors are covered in grime yet the sound of walkers on the other side of the glass is unmistakable.   
Clarke turns to Alycia.   
"So, what's this Wal-Mart?"   
Everyone turns to her and stares. Clarke, rather than being embarrassed, stares right back at them.   
Alycia reaches for Clarke's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Her smile a mix of sympathy and amusement.   
"A Wal-Mart is a store that sells a variety of things. This one is a hyper market and sells everything from food, electronics, clothing, camping and sports goods. Including weapons"   
Clarke gazes at the building with awe.   
"Then it's imperative that we get rid of the walkers for supplies" She says more to herself than to anyone.   
"Yes" Alycia replies   
She can't help but feel honoured to have this stunning, intelligent individual as her lover.   
"So, how the hell are we going to kill off the walkers to get to the goods? Anyone?" Sarah pipes up   
A debate arises with various ideas being raised and rejected. With all focus on the task at hand. No one except Al notices Clarke wonder off to the side of the building. She quietly follows taking out her film camera out of its bag.   
Clarke, as usual, puts the needs of others first and wonders off to look for another way into the store. If it is full of supplies that will help Alycia and the others then she will do whatever it takes to get them.   
A red side door stands out against the grey building. Clarke tries the handle but to no joy. The door appears to only open from the inside yet , through her experiences, Clarke knows there's always a way. She pulls out her blade and wedges it between the door frame and the door roughly where there should be a handle. Patience and perseverance the key to opening the door. After a few minutes, she hears a kink and feels the door move. Cautiously she opens it and moves inside shutting the door quickly behind her.   
Clarke turns from the door straight into a walker. She stops breathing. The female, slightly taller than her, groans and moves yet she doesn't attack. Clarke slowly sidesteps to her left leaving the female to bump into the door. Clarke's breathing struggles to restart and her heart thunders through her chest. She studies the female for a second. Watching for any signs that she will attack but there is nothing.   
"Hey" Clarke says loud but not loud enough to bring other walkers.   
The female turns to her. Her uniform torn and bloodied. Her name badge reads Mary.   
Mary stops directly in front of Clarke her eyes glazed from being dead, yet now searching for something.   
"Yu gonplei ste odon" mutters Clarke as she puts her blade into the side of Mary's head.   
She knows she won't be able to kill everyone on the store and as she wonders through it. She considers her options. A shelf of canisters with odd red funnels catches her attention. The label reads 'Gas air horn' and plan springs into her mind. She grabs several off the shelf and searches around for the other item that she will need to make her plan a success. It is not long before she finds it amongst both the walkers and nearby shelves.   
Clarke heads slowly to the back of the store. Opening doors to a warehouse part. She finds large doors to the outside and after checking that there is no way out of the holding bay. She heads back to execute her plan.   
A loud horn can be heard coming from inside the store. Everyone looks startled and confused except Alycia who has a sudden feeling of dread wash over her.   
She frantically looks around her but cannot see the person she is looking for.   
"Fuck!! CLARKE!!" She yells moving quickly to the doors.   
Everyone else freezes unsure of what is going on. The horn sound becomes clearer as if it has left the building. Suddenly Al appears from the side of the building.   
"You have to come and see this!!" She vanishes the way she came.   
Everyone follows. Alycia barging her way to the front and running as fast as she can. Panic for Clarke welfare giving her extra speed.   
They come to the back of the store where a tall fence keeps people out and the site inside secure. A large metal gate the only way to see the large cargo area.   
The scene playing out in the cargo area confusing and surreal.   
Clarke casually strolls in front of a horde of walkers like the pied piper. The air horns blaring out their enticing tune.   
She places the horns on the ground and walks towards the fencing. None of the walkers follow her and she confidentially strides back to the building shutting the doors to the cargo area.   
None speaks or moves. Frozen in place after witnessing what can only be described as a miracle.   
The adrenaline rushes through Clarke. To walk through and be surrounded by the dead a nerve racking experience. She leans against the closed door for a moment to centre herself. Keen for the company of Alycia and the others soon has her moving through the store.   
Small means come from an aisle. Clarke slowly moves towards it. The dread of what she will find, yet somehow she knows.   
"Please no, please no.." she repeats over and over again   
The shopping trolleys that created a barrier litter the floor. Behind them a sight stops Clarke in her tracks. Tears form and freely flow down her face as a tiny hand reaches out over the trolleys. A small girl with a mess of dark brown hair wild and unkempt. Her dress torn and tattered. Behind her other children of various ages wonder aimlessly.   
Clarke takes a deep breath and pulls a trolley slowly to one side. Her hand trembles from the emotion of what she is about to do but she cannot leave them not like this. Yes, she could allow Morgan and the others to come in and take over but she isn't a coward and won't let someone else take on the responsibility. It's not in her nature.   
With every kill her heart breaks, her soul shatters for the loss of these innocent lives.   
Alycia attempts to stare through the glass. Clarke should have been at the doors by now but there is no sign of any movement from inside. Her stress level begins to rise.   
"Get the God damn door open!!" She yells at Max   
"Okay, okay, this isn't easy. I have to ..."   
"I don't care how you do it! Just do it!!!"   
Alycia goes back to the window.   
"Come on Clarke" she whispers   
She can't wait any longer, pulling her gun round she aims at the glass. Ready to shoot it out but before she can pull the trigger. Sarah stops her.   
"Hold on there Alycia. I know you are desperate to see if Clarke is ok, We all are concerned, but you can't shoot in the glass. It will bring other walkers and compromise the securing of the building if we need to"   
Alycia shrugs Sarah's hand off her shoulder and glares at her for a moment.   
"Shit!!!" She slams her palm against the metal framework holding the glass in place. Knowing that Sarah is right and she has to wait.   
The last child fell, Clarke doesn't know when. The sound of voices calling her name seem far off in the distance. Yet one sound is clear.   
Drip, drip, drip   
Plays loud as the blood on her knife falls off the blade. A tune to the image of children's bodies that now lay at her feet. Their features no longer that of the dead but of the children they once were and all their eyes gaze upon her.   
"I am the bad guy" she whispers   
The voices in the distance are silent. As it should be in honour of these fallen victims.   
No one can move. The sight of Clarke standing over what has to be 30 bodies of young adults and children is not what they wanted to see.   
John reaches the scene before June. He turns to her and leads her backwards.   
"You don't want to see this" he says   
June looks into his eyes.   
"What is it?" But somehow her gut knows what it is.   
She grabs John, seeking strength from his embrace.   
Alycia carefully walks towards Clarke.   
"Clarke" she talks softly and slowly "Clarke, it's Alycia. Come on let's get you out of here"   
Gently, she touches Clarke's left arm. Clarke turns her head slowly to look at Alycia. Yet her eyes are unfocused.   
"Their just children" her voice barely a whisper   
Alycia's heart breaks for Clarke and she desperately wants to hold her in her arms but not yet. No, she needs to Clarke away from this new horror.   
"Come with me Clarke" still keeping her voice soft "We're going outside. That's it, come on"   
Clarke movements are cumbersome. The walk to the doors seems to take forever but they manage it. June, who is relieved to have something to do as she helps Alycia manoeuvre Clarke into Al's truck and proceeds to check Clarke over.   
"She's in shock. I'm going to give her something to help her sleep"   
Alycia just nods. Her eyes never leaving Clarke.   
Clarke feels a sharp sting in her arm and then slowly the world around her goes black.   
June and Alycia sit watching Clarke in a comforting silence. June can't help but reach out and stroke a strand of hair out away from Clarke's face.   
"Why would she do that? Put all those children out of their misery on her own" she speaks her thoughts aloud.   
"She bares it so others won't" Alycia says softly   
June looks at Alycia quizzically and waits for her to explain but Alycia doesn't elaborate on her comment as It's not her story to tell. They sit in silence watching Clarke sleep.   
Alycia doesn't know how long it has been since June left. her attention purely on the sleeping individual before her. The quiet inside the truck given her, Alycia, plenty of time to think about and memorize every feature of Clarke's face. Her hand moves up to stroke those beautiful blonde locks. 

She leans forward   
"I love you" she whispers before placing a gentle kiss on Clarke's forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke awakes to the concerned face of Alicia looking back at her. 

"Hey" Alicia says softly 

Clarke tries to speak but her mouth is dry. she swallows and tries again   
"Hey" she replies.   
"Here I've got water"   
"Thank you" 

Clarke excepts the water, closes her eyes and drinks slowly knowing that too much could cause her to throw up. As she drinks she feels her legs being moved apart which quickly has her opening her eyes and watching Alicia positions herself between them. 

The embrace that follows is unexpected and so welcome. Clarke can't help but relax into it.   
"Don't you ever do that again" Alicia whispers. She pulls back to look Clarke in the face " We are a team Clarke, No more going off and doing anything like you did earlier. No more' I bare it so others don't'. Promise Me?" 

Clarke smiles gently "Ok"   
Alicia gives her a stern look 

"OK, OK i promise" she laughs   
Alicia smiles and kneels up to place a kiss on Clarke's forehead. As she goes to move away. she suddenly finds herself being pulled in for a kiss. Clarke's need for something more a craving which quickly spreads. The Kiss deepens as the passion takes over them both. 

The sound of the door to the back of the truck being open makes Alicia pull away quickly and move out of the embrace leaving Clarke confused and hurt. Al climbs into the truck, closing the door behind her, in her own world not aware of the two woman staring at her until she looks up. 

"Hi" she gazes at Clarke "How you doing?"   
"Um, I'm good. Thank you" Clarke replies slightly unsteady after what just occurred   
"I am glad" Al replies with sincerity 

Funny, how someone can come into your life and steal your heart not just with their looks but their actions. She thinks to herself as she stares at the two woman who have just done that. Alycia from the day she met her and then Clarke both with their Strength, kindness and passion. Not to mention Clarke's willingness to help those whom she has only just met and her actions today where breathtaking. Yes, this blonde bombshell and brunette are tornados, forces of nature, who have Al utterly at mercy in the hold they have on her. A place she is quite happy to be in. 

"I hope you guys don't mind me putting my camera back?"   
"No. It is your truck Al" Alicia smiles warmly at her 

As Al heads to her locker by the drivers chair, Alycia returns her attention to Clarke to ask her if she wants anything to eat. The look on Clarke's face stops her from Speaking. Alicia cannot understand why Clarke looks hurt and confused. She retraces the last few minutes and the answer dawns on her. 

Shit, does Clarke think she pulled away to hide their relationship? That she, Alicia, is embarrassed by it? Her heart breaks at the thought that Clarke feels this way after all that she has done and been through. 

Alicia reaches for Clarke's chin to gain her attention. 

"Hey, I didn't pull away because of you or that I am embarrassed to be with you. I pulled away to be ready incase it wasn't someone we knew" She looks Clarke directly in her eyes " I Love you and will never be ashamed or hide that" 

She doesn't allow Clarke the time to reply as she captures Clarke's lips with her own. She feel the tension release from Clarke's body and her lips return the kiss. The kiss deepens, again, with the passion that seems to come with each touch that they share. 

Al places her camera in its bag and searches for a pen to write on the casing of her new video of today's endeavour. The pen hovers for a brief moment over the empty label as Al contemplates on the name for the film. She smiles to herself as she writes 'Super C my hero' on the casing. She places the cassette box with care in the box with the others. Her touch lingers a little bit longer on it as it lays there. She packs them away securing it all safely with the lock. Once finished Al suddenly becomes aware of the silence in the truck. She turns and is struck by the wonderful view of Alicia and Clarke as they kiss. Her heart beats loudly and she forgets to breath. She thinks for a second about reaching for her camera but somehow it feel's disrespectful to capture this moment and she stops herself. 

Al cannot seem to speak or make a sound to raise awareness that she is there. She is truly caught like a deer in headlights. part of her screams say or do something, yet another part of her wants the scene to never end.   
Clarke reluctantly pulls away from Alicia but only to spend a moment to stare at those beautiful eyes and face. One of her hands gently caresses Alycia's cheek and is rewarded by Alycia leaning into that touch. 

"Wow" Al softly speaks but in the quietness of the truck it is loud enough to gain the attention of the woman before her. Al smiles shyly, a slight blush begins to rise on her cheeks "Um, sorry" she says still slightly in awe of what she just witnessed " I, um, I'll get out of your way" she mumbles the last words.   
As she draws up near the two of them she pauses.   
"Shit, you only live once" she thinks to herself   
She turns and bends towards Alicia, gently cupping her chin in her hand. raises her face and kisses her. Alycia is frozen for a second but oddly it passes and her lips take over. she returns the kiss without any awkwardness. Al pulls away and smiles down at her. Alicia just gazes up at a woman she cannot help but admire and respect. She watches as Al turns to Clarke and her eyes open wide at as she knows what is going to happen. An electric buzz rushes through her in anticipation. 

Clarke is struck dumb by the view of the two woman kissing in front of her. The sudden urge for it to continue sends a wave of heat down to her core. she licks her lips as the kiss unfolds and then Al is turning to her. Her heart pounds in her chest and her body leans forward on its own accord meting these new lips. The kiss gentle yet has the potential to be strong and dominant. 

Alicia, still in a good state of shock after her own taste of Al's lips, watches as Clarke receives a kiss. Her eyes soak up the scene before her and store's it to memory.   
Al pulls away with a sigh. She looks at both girls as she stands up. Without a word to either of them she heads to the door. Humming then singing a song 

"Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame   
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned"   
The door closes.   
The truck again silent as both Alicia and Clarke stare at the closed door. Clarke draws her gaze back to Alicia studying her beautiful features. Alicia slowly turns to Clarke   
"Did that just happen?? I mean why did she do that?"   
Clarke smiles and leans forward to move a lock of stray hair from Alicia's face.   
"I don't know but the way she looked at us...." Clarke pauses "with such adoration."   
"OMG, she kissed me!!!" Alicia exclaimed "Clarke, I uh, are you ok???"   
"Alicia, she kissed me too remember?"   
Both fall silent. Their thoughts playing over what happened.   
They both speak up at the same time   
"Is it strange to say it felt right"   
"How did it feel so right?"   
A look passes between them as they process what they said and then laughter fills the air. As the laughter fades, they entwine into each others arms. Clarke slowly runs her fingers through Alicia's, now loose, locks of hair. Something she has been dying to do for so long. The softness of it as it glides through her fingers a pleasure in itself.   
A knock on the truck door startles them both.   
"Hey, it's June, I've got some dinner for you guys"   
Alicia looks down at her watch.   
"Didn't realise it was that late" she mutters as she goes for the door   
Clarke stomach rumbles at the thought of food and the smell of the food has her mouth watering.   
"Something smells good" she comments   
June gives her the once over with her eyes.   
"I think you have more than earned this" June replies warmly " We've also mustered up some pudding"   
"Pudding?" Alicia tries to peer over June's shoulder to see the tray in her hands.   
Clarke laughs.   
"Thank you so much" she says sincerely to June whilst her eyes watch Alicia reaction to what is on the tray   
"Is that Reece's pieces!!! OMG!! Yes!!"   
Alicia fist pumps the air which causes a break out of laughter from June, Clarke and John who is putting a few things inside the truck door.   
He looks up and meets Clarke's eyes.   
"Hello there Miss, Al says you two can stay in her truck tonight. We've got a blow up mattress for you and the pump which goes into the 12v socket at the front." He smiles and then mutters "Must have hit her head or something. Since when does she let people stay in her truck. That woman confuses me"   
The three woman stare at him for a second. Then June remembers the tray of food.   
"Well, here you go and we'll leave you to it. Enjoy your food"   
"Wait" Clarke calls out "The children.. what happened to their bodies?"   
June looks down for a brief moment. A sigh escapes her lips. She looks directly at Clarke.   
"We buried them. We said a few words and ended with Yu gonplei ste odon."   
Clarke smiles sadly and her reply is quiet   
"Thank you"   
She looks away. The memory of what happened plays over in her mind. A hand touches hers. Clarke squeezes it in acknowledgement. Clarke leans towards Alicia, who opens her arms and embraces her. No words are said or needed and the silence, although filled with an air of sadness, a welcoming companion.   
The food is as good as it smells. The mixture of pasta, hotdogs and beans taste good but the sauce is nothing like Clarke has tasted before. Even Alicia can not tell her what it is that makes it taste so good.   
Other than the food Clarke is curious about one thing. As she has finished she decides to ask.   
"Alicia?"   
"Mmm??"   
"What are Reeces pieces?"   
Alicia chokes on her food and stares at Clarke in shock.   
"You've never heard of Reeces pieces??"   
Clarke shakes her head   
"Just a minute"   
Alicia quickly finishes her food, places her bowl onto the tray and picks up the packet of sweets which is their pudding. She turns to Clarke   
"Close your eyes"   
Clarke looks at her for a second but complies. Her trust in Alicia unfaltering.   
"Ok," Alicia's voice is closer "Open your mouth"   
Clarke obeys and feels a small object placed in her mouth. The taste is beyond anything Clarke has ever tasted. The flavours a touch of heaven in a small bite.   
She opens her eyes wide, her hand comes up to her mouth.   
"Mmmm!!!" She doesn't want it to end and manages to speak "Oh my God, that is amazing!!!"   
Alicia can not help but grin stupidly back at her   
"Welcome to the world of Reeves pieces!! The best chocolate ever invented"   
She takes a piece for herself and leaves Clarke with the whole bag. Clarke tries to protest but a kiss stops it dead.   
"I have had loads of them during my time here and you haven't. I want you to enjoy them while I get the bed set up"   
Clarke tries again but this time a finger is placed on her lips.   
"No, Clarke. They are yours. I am sure there are more where these come from and, in all fairness, if it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have got them. Eat and enjoy. That's my final words"   
Clarke sits quietly, watching Alicia move about setting up a mattress and a pump. She is fascinated when the mattress rises.   
Alicia watches Clarke from the corner of her eye. Wanting to savour every facial expression she makes. Clarke just stares, a Reeves piece partway to her mouth and Alicia can not help but double up in laughter. Clarke looks at her confused.   
"I'm sorry" Alicia says as she wipes the tears from her eyes " You just look so adorable sitting there putting those sweets in your mouth as you watch the mattress inflate" she grins at Clarke " it's almost as if your watching an amazing movie!"   
Slowly Clarke realises that she has a reeces piece in her hand and has been staring in awe at the inflating mattress. She smiles then laughs along with Alicia. 

The mattress is amazingly comfortable. Clarke lays on her right side, an arm snakes over her left ribs and Alicia's hand joins hers. Clarke pulls it closer to her chest.   
"Alicia" she say quietly   
"Mm" Alicia replies sleeping   
"I love you"   
A light kiss touches her neck and that sweet voice whispers in her ear   
"I love you to. Now go to good damn sleep"   
Clarke slowly drifts off to sleep. The smile on her lips doesn't fade until she is deeply asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this is an explicit chapter with some severe saucyness

Waking up in the warmth of a loving embrace is something that Clarke thought she would never have again. She lays gazing at Alicia, watching her as she sleeps, her hair tussled yet somehow still amazingly beautiful. Clarke reaches out and gently glides her fingers through it. Something she loved doing with Madi's locks. 

Alicia stirs. Clarke pauses the movement of her fingers not wanting to be the one to have woken her from her dreams. Alicia slowly opens her eyes and stretches, chasing away any remains of sleep.   
"Hey" she says softly as her eyes meet those stunning blue ones.   
"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you" Clarke replies shyly   
"Mmm" Alicia leans into Clarke's space " I don't mind. Now what shall I do with you?" She murmurs against Clarke's lips   
Alycia's kiss gentle at first then gradually building in strength and demand. Clarke is at her mercy and her need for the kiss to be taken further heightens with each second.   
Alicia pulls away, sits up, allowing Clarke to catch her breath, and slowly pulls the t-shirt she is wearing up her body and over her head. She watches Clarke follow the movement of the shirt on it's journey. Her own need to further the moment a burning fire encasing her body.   
Once her shirt is off. Alicia pauses allowing Clarke to look at her and for her to relish Clarke's beauty.   
Clarke sits up and goes to pull her own shirt off only to be stopped by Alicia.   
"Allow me" she whispers   
Alicia slowly lifts the shirt, her hands glide along Clarke's skin leaving a trail of heat behind them. Alicia never takes her eyes away from Clarke's and is mere inches away from her. Clarke's breathing deepens. The desire for more becoming a volcano that needs to erupt.   
The shirt is just below Clarke's chin and rising. She becomes blind as the shirt covers her eyes. Alicia softly speaks against her mouth.   
"Shall I kiss you here?" Her voice moves lower to Clarke's neck "or here?"   
A moan escapes Clarke's lips as the light touch of a tongue glides along her jugular to the skin exposed below her right ear.   
"Or shall I go lower?"   
Alicia is rewarded with a nod. She has Clarke right were she wants her. Her needs mirroring Alicia's as they both become joined in this moment.   
Alicia leans back. She slowly lowers her eyes to encompass Clarke's beautiful body which is now on display.   
Both breasts move as if in anticipation of the possible touch that may be coming any second. She licks her lips and slowly, as if drawn to them, moves down towards the right breast. Her tongue flicks out, on it's own accord, to taste the bud. The moan above eggs her on and Alicia cannot help but oblige. This moment ,like a train that has lost it brakes unable to stop, builds and builds. Sweeping them both along on it's crazy journey.   
Not being able to see should be causing a panic reaction, yet she trusts Alicia and through this trust. The blindness seems to add to the sex making it more deeper, more fulfilling than Clarke has ever had. Alicia touch on her neck almost causing her to orgasm then and there but she some how manages to hang on. However, as Alicia moves down her body, the sensation becomes so powerful that she starts to shake with the effort to hold on.   
"Shit" she whispers but knows full well Alicia can here her every word.   
Alicia feels Clarke's urgency for a release and, dear God if, she isn't right there. The heat and wetness pooling between her own legs. She goes back to kissing Clarke's lips and slowly manoeuvring her to lay down. The feel of their bodies entwined, as if they were made for each other, mind blowing.   
Clarke breaks the kiss and Alicia moves down her neck.   
"Alicia" Clarke whispers "please"   
Alicia hears her plea and moves frantically down Clarke's body. Showering it with kisses as she moves closer to Clarke's sweet spot.   
Clarke feels the sensation as her knickers are drawn down her legs. A warm breath against the inside of her right leg and it's tantalising journey closer to her core. Her back arches on it's own accord. Her hands reach out to grab onto anything. A hand meets one of her own and they lock together like jigsaw pieces.   
Alicia watches every move Clarke makes while she creeps ever closer to her goal. Her hand reaches for one of Clarke's as if drawn to it by an invisible line.   
Her tongue flicks out as she nestles between two gorgeous legs. A moan escapes from both her and Clarke's lips. Her tongue takes on a will of it's own, exploring every part of Clarke's core, the urgency begins to build as Clarke rocks her hips with each touch. The desire escalating. Their bodies have become a conduit of heat tracing through their bodies as if it's alive.   
"ALICIA" Clarke screams her release as the energy peaks and takes her with it.   
Alicia rejoices inwardly as she reaps all the benefits of her actions. 

The morning air is chilly but much needed after the heat that transpired not so long ago. Alicia snuggles against Clarke. Her hand gently resting over the leg closest to her. Their eyes connecting as the speak softly about little things.   
The smell of the coffee beans an enticement that Alicia, for one, is impatient for.   
"Hurry up kettle and boil" she mutters   
Clarke laughs and butts her shoulder to Alicia's. God's when they eyes meet a shock of electricity runs right through her and the last several hours play through her mind adding to it.   
No words need to be spoken as they sit and gaze at each other for the umpteenth time. The moment speaking volumes on it's own. The sounds of birds singing is all they need.   
"Please, tell me you have the kettle on?" Al calls out behind them. Not to loud to wake anyone else but to make her presence know. Apprehension about those kisses courses through her. The thought of turning around and leaving them be crosses her mind but somehow she has to face them both at some point and she desperately needs coffee. So, taking a deep breath, she walks over to the camp.   
Both girls turn and watch as she approaches. Their eyes never leave her as she moves.   
"Shit girl, you are in trouble with a capital T" She thinks to herself 

She settles a little away from them and acts as if nothing is wrong.   
"I so need coffee" she says looking at the kettle which is slowly boiling "Hurry up and boil"   
Clarke bursts out laughing causing both Alicia and Al to stare at her like she has grown an extra head.   
"What?" She grins "I don't think I have ever seen anyone as desperate as you two for coffee" she giggles   
Her happiness an infection that has both Alicia and Al joining in.   
"That's because, you most probably had shit coffee Clarke. When you taste this I bet next time you'll be begging for the God damn kettle to hurry up" Alicia grins at her   
Again, a moment passes between them. Clarke leans in to instigate a kiss. Alicia is powerless to refuse. As they part. The thought Al is with them and what happened last night pops up in Alicia's mind. She looks over at Al.   
"You kissed us last night. Why?" She blurts out what she's thinking   
Al knew this would raise it's head and she is prepared for it.   
"Look, I would say I'm sorry but I am not. I decided to take a chance at an opportunity, i am glad I did and it won't happen again" she looks away   
Something about those last words bug Clarke. Watching Al kiss Alicia was spectacular and actually something she wants to see again. After all that she has been through, she can see where Al is coming from and why the hell not take a chance, an opportunity? Where is it written that you can't do this.   
"I loved watching you kiss Alicia" Clarke speaks softly and sincerely. She looks at Alicia "I, for one would like to see that again?"   
Alicia looks into Clarke's eyes. How odd that she was thinking the same about her and Al.   
"Me too" she replies   
Both turn to Al who is gawking at them both.   
"Uh, you mean we could ... uh, I could kiss you again some when? And you'd be ok?"   
Alicia and Clarke both nod their heads in unison. This was not what she, Al, was expecting. She is stunned for a minute.   
Clarke speaks up with a sudden boldness. Better to put all the cards on the table she thinks than to hide.   
"I mean, if it's anything like being blindfolded during sex. Count me in" she raises her chin standing by what she just said   
Alicia gasps. Her eyes are wide when Clarke meets them.   
"Mm. Try being tied and having whipped cream licked off you" Al says what she is thinking   
'Shit did you just say that out loud' she thinks 'Fuck'   
She looks over and , yep, it's the girls turn to gawk at her   
"Um, um, A friend and I decided to experiment!!!" She pauses. A slight mischief smile forms on her lips  
" several, several times" 

She stares innocently back at Clarke and Alicia. Trying hard not to burst out laughing as their facial expressions are priceless.   
Alicia slowly turns to Clarke who ,as if drawn by some force, is turning to her. Their eyes meet.   
Alicia is struck by an image of Clarke laying beneath her, her arm above her head tethered to a headboard. An arm snakes around Alicia's body and she turns to find Al. Alicia shakes herself   
'Shit' she thinks   
Clarke smiles seductively back at her, as if she has read her mind, and moves in for a kiss. Before she touches her lips to Alicia's she whispers   
"What is whipped cream and where can we get some?"   
'Fuckkkkk' screams through Alicia's mind 'I can not wait to try that' she thinks 

Al, like a moth to a flame, watches once more. She cannot wait to be a part of it but will hold off and allow these two beauty's their time. Movement out of the corner of her eye has her look past Clarke and find the new guys heading their way.  
"Hey guys, kettles on" Al quickly leans forward to put the kettle back on to boil.  
On hearing Al call out, Clarke goes to pull away but is stopped by a hand reaching for the back of her head pinning her in place to keep the kiss going.   
Alicia chooses when to end the kiss and as she does, she is rewarded with one of those smiles that melts your heart and makes you forget the world around you.  
Al smothers a laugh but not before Clarke hears her. Somehow she knows who is coming and why he would make Al laugh  
Clarke turns to see the new arrivals. There standing frozen and mouth gaping wide open is Ben. Clarke can't help but laugh which snaps Ben out of the spell he is under.  
"Woah, that was so hot!" He rushes over  
Clarke suddenly finds herself in a big warm embrace.  
"You are the most awesomeness person I have ever met!!" Ben whispers in her ear.   
Clarke is utterly unprepared for it but recovers quickly to return the embrace with vigor. Thoughts of how lucky and blessed is she to have these people in her live course through her, filling her with so much joy that tears run down her face. A sudden uproar of concern all around her breaks out.   
"OMG, are you ok" come the chorus of voices as they all speak  
Clarke smiles and waves them away  
"I am fine, just so happy to have you guys here" she mumbled feeling suddenly shy  
"I think that is our line" Abe pipes up" How the hell did you walk through walkers as if you were not there!?"  
"Her blood is different to ours" Alicia answers as Clarke regains her composure   
"Wait!!"  
"What??"  
"Huh?!"   
Are the replies. Clarke takes a deep breath and decides to tell her story. Just as she is about to a voice comes from behind them.  
"Hey guys, we will be making a move shortly for the journey home"   
Clarke turns to face Morgan who nods at her and smiles warmly.  
"You good?" He asks  
Clarke nods and smiles back.  
"That's good, well you guys have 10 minutes and then we'll be moving. I for one would like to get home and give Strand a hug"  
Alicia and Al laugh. Morgan turns and smiles.   
Alicia takes first turn driving. Max, Abe and Sammi sit in the bench set behind and Ben takes the bed of the truck. They all listen as Clarke tells her story. An odd question asked here and there but mostly they sit in silence.  
"And that brings us to the here and now" She concludes   
"Jesus, your not joking are you?" Max pipes up from behind her.  
"No Max, I am not"   
Silence falls as the passengers digest Clarke's story.  
Alicia reaches forward for a can and opens it. The pop of the ring pull and the sound of her drinking louder than normal in the quiet. Clarke watches in wonder. Alicia looks over.  
"Want some?" She asks handing the can across   
"Yes please" Clarke takes the can  
She studies the can and it's writing 'Dr Pepper'. The colouring of the can appeals to her.  
She raises it and takes a swig and flavour hits her. Clarke closes her eyes and moans with approvingly. Alicia smiles   
"That good huh?" She asks  
Clarke just nods and takes another drink. She goes to hand it back.  
"Nope, you keep it and finish it off. I all good over here" Alicia replies   
The enjoyment of seeing Clarke trying these new experiences is all that she needs.  
Clarke settles back cuddling the can to her as if it's a precious thing. Alicia smile widens even more as she takes glances at her lover.  
Morgan's voice comes over the radio.   
"We're almost to the camp area guys and will stop for the night"  
"Received" Alicia radios back  
Clarke realises she hasn't told Abe about Octavia. She turns in her seat to speak to him face to face  
"Abe, about Octavia"  
"Yeah?"  
"She fell in love with a grounder. His name was Lincoln and he was the spitting image of you"  
Abe sits up a bit straighter  
" what do you mean he looks like me? How is that possible?"  
"I don't know but he was an amazing guy and they were happy"  
"What happened to him?" Sammi butts in before Abe can say anything   
Clarke lowers her eyes  
"He was accused of treason and executed" she replies quietly   
"But you said he was an amazing guy? Being accused of treason isn't a good thing Clarke" Abe stares at her  
"He was accused wrongly by a man blinded by his hate. It should never have happened and Octavia hasn't fully recovered from it. I am not sure how she will react to seeing you"  
"Shit. That is not right." Abe pauses " I wouldn't want to upset Octavia and if my presence is going to do that you can drop me off somewhere"   
The other raise their voices  
"Me too"  
"Three"   
"Shit!! Four" Ben adds his vote last  
"No one is going anywhere" Clarke reply is stern "Hell, I've just got my best friends doppelganger’s back. I will NOT allow you to leave!" She says forcefully   
"Wait doppelganger's?? We all look like someone you guys knew?" Max leans forward his finger point to the roof of the cab in a gesture which is so Monty.  
Clarke smiles warmly as she turns to face him.  
"Yes, Monty and his girlfriend Harper and Monty's best friend or brother Jasper" She points to each of them as she says their names. She points to Alicia   
"Lexa" she says the last name like a sigh  
The silence falls. Clarke turns to look out of her window. A hand touches her knee and she reaches for it. The squeeze she receives a welcoming relief. She turns to gaze at Alicia. Alicia feeling Clarke's gaze returns it and mouths  
"It's ok x we're all good"   
"Thank you" Clarke mouths back

Alicia pulls alongside the other trucks and goes through the motion of securing the vehicle. Clarke raises the can to her lips and greedily gulps down the amazing liquid.  
Suddenly she hiccups, at the same time a bubble escapes from her mouth. She quickly covers her mouth with a hand. The truck falls silent. Max slowly appears between the seats  
"What..was .... that?" He asks  
Clarke turn to him to reply. She moves her hand away  
".. Hiccup" bubble "hiccup" bubble  
The truck erupts into laughter. Clarke, embarrassed and angry, reaches for the handle and gets out quickly. She slams the door  
"FUCK! Hiccup" bubble "Hiccup" bubble  
Damn it she thinks but her anger and embarrassment doesn't last long. She walks away from the truck to the group who are settling down by the camp fire. Morgan looks up. The sound of laughter louder as the others make their exit.  
"All ok?" He asks  
Clarke raises her shoulders and   
"Hiccup" bubble "Hiccup" bubble "hiccup" bubble  
The group around the camp fire falls deadly silent and then Clarke is surrounded by the joyous sound of laughter. If she could stop occupying and releasing bubbles she would join in  
"HICCUP" bubbles


	10. Chapter 10

As they draw nearer to the warehouse, Clarke can not help but think about how to explain Abe to Octavia and how she will react. Perhaps she should introduce Max, Sammi and Ben first and go from there.   
Her thoughts turn to those at Sanctum, has there been any news? Have they found them? Is Madi waiting for her? She becomes restless and eager to get to the warehouse. Alicia somehow senses Clarke's feelings. She reaches for the radio and passes it to Clarke   
"We're close enough to radio the warehouse now. I expect Strand or Luci is waiting for our call"   
Clarke takes the radio.   
"Thank you." She presses the receiver "Strand, Luci do you receive over? It's Clarke"   
"Hey Clarke, all ok? You guys on your way?"   
"Yes, we are about" she looks at Alicia   
"About 50mins away" she whispers   
"We're about 50 minutes away and all ok. Have some new people for you guys to meet. All ok there?"   
"That's good news. We are all good here. Clear of Walker at the moment. So you should be able to come straight in"   
"That's great, thank you"   
She lays the radio down on her lap. Not knowing what else to say. Surely if her people had turned up they would have said. She turns her gaze to stare at the scenery, as they move closer to home, and allow her thoughts to drift.   
The gate opens and each truck drives into the compound. The pick up is the last one. Clarke searches for Octavia but can not see her. Abe catches her attention.   
"Hey, I'll stay here whilst you talk to Octavia and if she wants I can stay out of her way. I really don't want to cause your friend any pain"   
Clarke smiles. Abe doesn't even know Octavia yet he is thinking of her needs first. Talk about a Lincoln moment.   
"Thank you" she replies sincerely   
Octavia appears at the opening to the warehouse. Clarke gets out and makes her way over to her.   
"Hey, all ok?" Octavia asks "What was it like out there?" She points in the direction of the gate   
"Yes, all ok and it was interesting" Clarke pauses "In fact we met some people. People who look like friends of ours who we lost many years ago"   
"Like Alicia is the spitting image of Lexa?"   
Clarke nods   
"Who? Why are you looking at me that way?" O begins to feel suspicious   
Clarke takes a deep breath   
"Well, there's Max and Sammi who are exactly like Monty and Harper and then there's Ben who is Jasper" she pauses again allowing Octavia to process this   
"Are you serious? Where are they?" Octavia looks about trying to see them   
"There's something else" Clarke replies " A guy called Abe is with them"   
Octavia focuses her attention back on Clarke   
"And?"   
"O, he looks like Lincoln" she says softly   
Octavia shakes her head and steps back   
"Whaaat? How? It can't be possible?" The last part just a whisper   
"Hey, it's ok. Their all in the truck" Clarke points over to the pickup "You can meet them or not. Abe knows about Lincoln and has offered to stay out of your way"   
Octavia square's her shoulders back. She isn't a coward and the curiosity of meeting the new people and Abe isn't something she can avoid.   
"Ok, let's get this over with"   
Octavia takes off towards the truck. Her hand rests on her sword not in readiness for a fight but a form of comfort.   
The guys in the truck watch as Octavia approaches except Abe who is preoccupied with his side of the truck and what he can see of the sky above.   
"Woah, damn is she hot" Ben pipes up from the back   
"Is that a god damn sword by her side?" Sammi says in awe   
Octavia looks at the three blast from the past faces as they gawke out of the windows but they are not the one she is desperate to see.   
Clarke speed up and arrives at the truck first.   
"Ok guys, you can come on out" she opens the door for Sammi   
They look at each other and slowly get out. Octavia just stares at them. Then her eyes are drawn to the figure who is on the other side of the truck. She tracks his movements as he makes his way around the back of the vehicle.   
The dark hair and beard not what she was expecting but as he appears at the end of the bed in full sight, Her heart stops.   
Abe doesn't know what he is expecting but as he comes to the end of the truck he stops frozen in his tracks. His breath stolen by the dark haired beauty that stands before him. Her eyes on him and him alone. He knows then and there that he would go to the ends of the earth for and with her. All she has to do is ask him.   
He gathers himself even though the spell isn't broken.   
"Hey" he says calmly and softly   
He swears a smile crosses her face for an instant yet quickly vanishes.   
Octavia nods and then turns away. She calmly walks back into the warehouse. She heads towards a spot that she knows no one will reach her. The tears already falling. Her emotions all mixed up. Joy, sadness, pain and hate bombard her as if she is being shot with bullets.   
The silence as Octavia walks away is broken by Clarke.   
"That went better than I expected."   
"You should go after her" Abe speaks quietly   
"I will but I want to give her a moment to herself"   
Clarke turns to them all.   
"She has been through a rough time.."   
"You both have" Alicia's voice interrupt her   
Clarke looks at her and nods. She returns her attention back to the four people standing there   
"We both have" her eyes dart back to Alicia who nods her approval " I have left O's story out as I think she should tell you it if she wants to. That ok?"   
All four murmur their agreements.   
"Ok, so we want to get the trailer unloaded asap and could do with your guys help to speed it up" Alicia says. Her voice stating no isn't an option.   
Everyone heads off to the trailer to help with the loading. Which keeps them all preoccupied for most of the day.   
Morgan and Alicia give Clarke a few tasks, at her request, before sending her off to find Octavia. Clarke briefly stops to pick up a bag of reeces pieces and two cans of Dr pepper.   
"May as well make a fool of myself again for a good cause" she mumbles to herself as she takes off to find O   
She heads to the stars which will take her to the roof and O.   
"You won't find her up there" a voice comes from behind her.   
Clarke turns to find Charlie.   
"Hey, can you show me where she is?"   
Charlie smiles and nods her head. She turns and leads Clarke to O's spot in the warehouse. Once they are there Charlie hastily leaves her shyness getting the better of her. For a moment Clarke watches her go. Thinking how she would love Madi to meet her.   
Clarke stands staring way up to the rafters of the roof   
"Of course you'd hide in the highest spot. Well get to climbing Clarke"   
She secures the cans and sweets in her pockets, takes a deep breath and starts up the access ladder against the wall.   
Clarke has to admit that the view from the rafters is quite spectacular. She sees O sitting on a platform off to her left and carefully makes her way over.   
"Hey" she says softly   
O briefly shifts her eyes to look at Clarke then goes back to looking out across the warehouse below.   
"Hey" her reply quiet   
"This is an amazing spot O. Is it ok if I join you?"   
"Would be a waste of a climb if I said no. Wouldn't it"   
Clarke smiles and settles herself down next to O. Not to close to invade her space but close enough to give support and companionship.   
"Oh, I bought you something."   
Clarke pulls out the can of pop and the reeces pieces.   
"You so have to try these!!! and tell me what you think"   
O looks at the can and packet as she takes them from Clarke.   
"Reeces pieces, Dr pepper?"   
"Shut up and just eat the reeces and drink the Dr pepper"   
O allows her hair to fall forward to hide the smile that has crept onto her face. She follows Clarke's orders and starts opening the bag. Her fingers reach in, grab a couple of the round pieces and pop them into her mouth.   
A moan escapes her lips as the taste hits her. This time it is Clarke who smiles. As O saviours her sweets, Clarke opens up her can of pop.   
"Round 2" she quietly mutters as she takes the biggest swig and waits.   
The sound of happiness and life rise up from below them. Neither load or intrusive but oddly comfortable and welcome. The peacefulness of the moment ruined by one sound.   
"HICCUP" and of course bubbles   
O startled by the sound turns and bears witness to the escaping bubbles. Her mouth agape and frozen.   
Clarke opens her mouth to speak but "HICCUP" bubbles "HICCUP" bubbles   
Octavia face crumbles, her old self breaks through the barriers that she has built. Her laughter a sound that Clarke doesn't realise, until it is released, how much she has missed it.   
Her smile becomes a grin and she would join in with the laughter if the severe case of hiccups would resign.   
"Damn you night blood and carbonate reaction" she thinks as more hiccups and bubbles explode fourth.   
The days go by. The journey back to the Walmart store is interesting with both O and Abe coming along.   
The store hasn't been touched since their last visit. O and Clarke explore some of the aisles. When they come to the hobby aisle, Clarke's eyes light up with the choices of paints, canvases, pens, pencils. They grab a trolley each and fill them to the brim. Taking as much as possible. Clarke can not wait to draw.   
O pauses in her stride. Was that the sound of wood breaking at the back of the shop? She listens but the sound doesn't repeat.   
She joins Clarke at the front of the store.   
"Hey, I thought I heard something, I'm going to go and check out the back of the store"   
"I'll come with" Alicia pipes up   
"Me too" says Abe   
O shrugs and moves off, followed by the other two. The back store room appears ok. Nothing looks out of place and no sign of any new damage. Yet Octavia can't help feel as if something isn't right.   
Alicia pauses near the back door. A sound draws her attention but there is nothing. She looks left, right. Nothing.   
A loud crack comes from behind her. Alicia turns and raises her weapon but not quick enough as arms grab her.   
On hearing the loud sound O is already in motion. Her swords drawn and the arms stand no chance. Alicia falls forward out of reach.   
Something grabs O's left arm and pulls her backwards before she can react. Her arm vanishes through the gap. She feels the teeth tear into her flesh. She knows there is only one option   
"CUT IT OFF!!" She yells at Abe and throws him her sword.   
Alicia is on the radio calling for both back up and Clarke.   
Abe looks into Octavia eyes for a brief second and then he swings the sword.   
#   
The cut is clean. Her blood covers him as he scoops her up and runs to meet Clarke.   
Alicia plugs the gap in the door before following after Abe. The shock of what just happened slowly creeping in as the adrenaline leaves her body.   
"Octavia just saved me. She risked her life to save me. Me?? Why??"   
The thoughts race through her mind and she barely registers Morgan asking her a question.   
"....or secure?"   
Alicia looks at him. His words reach through the fog of her mind.   
"Yes, but I would check to see if it can be made more secure"   
Morgan nods. He takes John and Sarah with him to secure the door.   
Clarke and June race to stop the bleeding. Using a belt to torque the stump stump and slow the flow of blood.   
"We have to get her somewhere where we can operate" Clarke looks frantically at June " is there a hospital near here?"   
June shrugs " I, I, don't know. I'm not from here and don't know...."   
"There's a vets up the road" Abe interrupts "would that help?"   
"I can work with that. Let's get her out of here" Clarke says as she springs into action. 

Abe picks Octavia, up as if she ways nothing, not excepting the option of a stretcher.   
Al drives as fast as she can. Clarke stays close to Octavia, checking her pulse which is weak but there. The memory of O arriving at camp Arcadia with a stab wound to her side flashes through Clarke's head.   
"Don't you dare die on me again O" she whispers   
"We're here" Al calls over her shoulder   
Clarke releases a sigh of relief. The next few hours are going to be hell but she has to focus and concentrate on the task at hand.   
The building is set in a small clearing and amazingly Walker free.   
Inside the surgery suite has everything Clarke needs and with June's help. They proceed to save Octavia's life.   
The corridor gradually fills as the others catch up. The waiting for the news of whether the surgery is a success frustrating and nerve racking.   
"Will it work? I mean me cutting her arm off, will it stop her from turning?" Abe speaks aloud but not at anyone in particular   
Morgan replies   
"I told Octavia of a friend of mine who cut off one of his people's legs to see if it would save them. It worked then so I prey it will work now"   
Abe nods. He withdraws into his thoughts. The image of Octavia standing tall and brave as she tells him, without hesitation, to cut her arm off.   
"Why would she risk her life to save me?" Alicia speaks softly   
The only person who cam answer her question is unconscious on an operating table.   
The sunlight outside fading is the only clue as to how long they have been waiting. The door to the operating room opens. June in a green surgery gown covered in blood comes out.   
"She's stable."   
The corridors erupts with relief and joy   
"Clarke is an amazing surgeon and to see her in action, just wow"   
As if the sound of her name summons her. Clarke joins the group. Abe immediately gets up. Clarke speaks up first.   
"She's ok, in a deep drug induced sleep but ok." She looks directly at Abe "You can go in if you like?"   
Abe grabs her up into a hug   
"Thank you" he whispers into her ear followed by a chaste kiss to side of her head. He vanishes through the door.   
Clarke stares at the closed door for a second.   
"Is there something in the air here that makes people fall in love at first sight?" She thinks   
Speaking of love, she turns to find hers. Alicia sits against the wall. Her completing slightly pale. Clarke immediately walks over to her and squats down.   
"Hey, you ok" she ask quietly   
"She risked her life to save me Clarke, why?" Alicia looks at Clarke desperate for an answer   
"She did?"   
Alicia just nods her head up and down slowly Clarke settles down in front of her as Alicia explains what happened back at the store.   
Once finished, Clarke leans in and embraces her. A coldness creeps into her own body as the knowledge sinks in of just how close she had been to losing Alicia.   
"How do I repay you O?" Clarke whispers under her breath


	11. Chapter 11

Abe watches over Octavia as she lays unconscious. The moment in the store as she stood so strong and demanded for her arm to be cut off plays over and over in his head.  
He gently moves the wild strands of hair away from her face. Her skin slowly begins to gain it's colour back much to his relief. God, she went so pale, so grey.

"That a girl, keep fighting. Come back to us" he whispers

His hand finds hers and holds on. How can someone make an impact on you just by sight? The answer is they just do. Abe has been asking himself this the last several days. Even though Octavia has been reserved when he is around. He knows who she is and doesn't care about what she has done. This is a woman who is strong, independent and willing to die for what she believes in. The incident at the store where she saved Alicia and almost sacrificed herself. This is the woman for him. This is how from the moment he saw her she has stolen his heart.  
The door behind him opens. Abe quickly turns, O's sword ready in his hands and his body between her and the door.  
"Hey" Clarke speaks softly   
Abe relaxes, lowering the sword and returns his attention back to O. Clarke slowly walks across to the other side of the table. She heads first to the cabinets on the wall to grab new wipes, gauze, bandages and tape. Then her attention is on O and her injury.  
"Her colours coming back to her cheeks" Abe says quietly   
Clarke's voice is kept at the same similar volume as if neither want to be the one's to wake O from her much needed rest.  
"That's a good sign" she replies.  
A stethoscope lays on the side yet somehow Clarke needs to feel O's pulse under her fingers to make it real. To feel O's life pulse against her own. Her fingers feel it, the pulse is steady and stronger. A sigh of relief escapes Clarke's lips. She didn't realise how much she needed that until now.  
"That's my girl" she whispers as she leans forward laying a chaste kiss on O's forehead before concentrating on the next task.  
The wound, as aggressive as it looks, is clean. The skin red and angry but shows no sign of infection. Clarke releases the breath that she was holding. So far everything is going right. She goes through her list:   
Pulse - strong and steady CHECK✔  
Wound - clean, no smell of rot or sign of infection CHECK ✔   
Temperature - .......

She places her hand on O's forehead. She smiles:

Temperature - Good CHECK ✔

From the information that she has gained from the others about the symptoms of the infection and how a person turns. O, by sacrificing her arm, has escaped being infected.   
The last several days of waiting and not knowing whether Octavia would survive both the wound or turn into a Walker flood over her. Tears of joy flow from her eyes and she doesn't care.  
"She's going to be ok" she whispers and then she looks at Abe a huge grin forms upon her face " She's going to be ok! " she says louder.  
Abe grins back. He moves around the table and pulls Clarke into a hug. A big massive warm hug. Clarke suddenly feels all the tension from the last few days flow away leaving her light and euphoric. They stay cuddled together for awhile. Both happy to watch Octavia sleep and recover.  
Clarke turns to Abe  
"I'll stay here with O. You need to go and rest"  
Abe looks at Clarke, O then back to Clarke. Knowing now that she will be ok, he should go and rest but somehow cannot leave Octavia side. Clarke understands and stands abit straighter. She stares sternly at Abe.  
"Go! Or I will give you something to make you sleep!" She says sternly.  
Abe smiles. From just her look he knows Clarke would do it. He puts his hands up in defeat  
"Ok, ok, I'm going" he backs up slowly but pauses " Clarke?"  
Clarke attention is on O  
"Mmm" she replies as she moves a strand of wild hair  
"Did O have any hobbies or things she loved doing?" He asks softly   
Clarke looks down at her sleeping friend. She loves fighting? No, they helped make her into what she became and it was not a love but out of necessity that O became a fighter. She is a without a doubt a warrior but that can't be just what she is about. There has to be more? A sudden image flashes through her mind.  
"Horses, she loved horses and had an amazing way with them" Clarke replies softly, her gaze never leaving Octavia's face.  
Abe smiles. He had been trying to figure out away to do something for Octavia that she would enjoy. Take her mind away from the loss of her arm that surely as a warrior she is going to feel immensely even though it was for a good reason.This is something he can work with. A plan hatches in his mind. Rather than rest, he needs to find Alicia and ask to borrow the pick up for a trip.   
He can catch up on his rest later.  
Abe leaves Octavia with Clarke and heads off to find Alicia. It isn't long before he hears her voice in the reception area. Morgan, June and Alicia are organising the next rotation and jobs. On seeing Abe coming quickly towards them they stop.  
"Everything ok? Octavia?" June and Alicia speak over each other and go to move in the direction Abe has just appeared from.  
"She's good, Clarke is with her now and, yeah, She's doing well" He smiles   
Everyone releases a sigh of relief. Both Clarke and Octavia have won them all over and are now considered Family. The loss of either would be painful and they have had enough losses.  
Abe quickly goes into his idea and asks to borrow the pick up. Morgan offers to accompany him and as it is a short journey everyone agrees. Alicia hands the keys over and wishes them both a safe journey. She wonders off to check on both Clarke and Octavia.  
Abe and Morgan walk out the door and drive off. June finds Al and John, who are on Walker duty, to explain what is going on and share the good news about Octavia. Somehow a feeling that things are on the up washes over her l, a tune gets stuck in her head and she merrily hums it as she walks along.  
It has been 4 hours since Abe and Morgan left. Concern begins to sink into the group. Clarke and Alicia talk quietly.  
"Did they say how long it would take?"  
"Abe said it wasn't far and that they should be back by tea."   
"That's two hours away, so they could be making their way back as we speak. Let's give them the benefit of the doubt and if they are not back then we will think about what to do next" Clarke reaches for Alicia's arm and gives it a squeeze "Ok?"   
Alicia nods and smiles warmly at her.  
"Ok"  
She leans in for a hug which Clarke has bo hesitation in giving. The hug turns into a passionate kiss. Each time the kiss seems like a first and washes away everything around leaving just the two of them.  
"Urghh, get a room" a creaky voice comes from the table.  
Both immediately turn their attention to the woman who is looking at them. A slight smile upon her lips.  
Clarke is suddenly upon her and Octavia finds herself in a warm loving embrace.  
"Owww" she mutters as she moves her left arm.   
Suddenly she remembers what occurred at the store. How in order to save herself and the others , she had to sacrifice a part of her. Fear and a huge sense of loss wash over her. What am I going to do with one arm? Will I be of use to anyone?. The thoughts rush through her but are soon followed by a line of words.  
"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim"  
Yes, she is alive, she can learn to fight with one arm. It is not the end.  
Clarke quickly releases her and looks at her. The worry written all over her face.  
"Are you ok?, Did I hurt you?"  
O smile broadens.  
"I'm ok Clarke, I just forgot about" she raises her left stump? Gingerly "this but I swear I am ok"   
Clarke smiles at her a lone tear slides down her cheek. Octavia captures it an wipes it away.  
"Hey, I guess I have you to thank for stitching me up?" She says quickly adding "Again"   
Clarke smile is warm but all she can do is nod. Her emotions a mixture of joy and guilt.  
Alicia appears around Clarke and squeezes Octavia's shoulder. The question which she has been desperate to know the answer to escapes her lips.  
"Why did you save me?" She whispers   
O turns her gaze to her. Her answer is simple   
" Because Clarke deserves her happy ending and, oddly, I think you do to?"  
Clarke and Alicia stare at Octavia for a moment. They have no words. Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough. Clarke thinks of one thing she can say.  
"I love you my sister"  
And before Octavia can say anything. Clarke embraces her once more. A little gently this time but it is filled with so much love and adoration. Octavia can not help but let the tears of happiness flow. This, this is what she needs and missed. The love and warmth of friends and family. Although the people she knew have been around her, she has somehow felt cut off by both her actions and her own doing. Enough of that. Love is strength, love is a reason to risk one's own life for that of others. Love is fucking power she thinks. A huge grin spreads across her face  
" totally worth living for" she whispers   
After a few minutes, a protest from Clarke , Octavia sits up. The need for food and a pee overrides her pain. Which actually isn't that bad. The itch in her left hand is infuriating though especially as it isn't there yet she God damn feels it.  
After hitting the toilets. Octavia,with Clarke and Alicia watching over her like hawks, heads down to the staff room for food.   
The staff room is cute with a table and chairs plus a sofa along the wall. O goes to the sofa and sits down. Clarke and Alicia rush to get food together on a tray which gives O a chance to look around the room. A few posters are on the wall. Mainly all animal with comments. One poster of a dog with something in it's mouth catches O's eye. The title "dogs aren't they cute?" Is at the bottom but it's the picture that is odd. O moves closer, turning her head at an angle as she tries to figure out what is up with it.  
Alicia laughter breaks O's concentration and she turns around to see Clarke hit Alicia in the arm playfully.  
"I did the same O" Clarke says and points at the poster " the dog has a vibrator in it's mouth"   
O looks confused and turns back to the poster. She moves closer until the image becomes clear.  
"What the hell!!" She exclaims and turns back to the girls.  
This time Alicia is doubled over with laughter and Clarke just shrugs. O goes back to the poster once more, she grins and then the laughter bursts out and joins with Alicia's. Clarke just looks at the pair of them with a smile on her face and a roll of her eyes.  
"Mature guys, very mature" she says with amusement.  
After both Alicia and Octavia recover, they begin to eat. Clarke can not help grin as the other two have the odd girly bouts of giggles. It has been so long since she has seen O giggle, let alone the full on girly giggle that she is doing with Alicia. The giggling seems to get worse everytime they make eye contact. Clarke sits back and observes as the new friendship develops right in front of her eyes.  
Alicia, sitting on O's right, shoulder bumps her.  
"You should laugh more often O. It's a beautiful sound and suits you"   
O suddenly becomes shy and concentrates on the food in front of her for a moment. Alicia leans in and whispers in her ear.  
"Thank you for saving me. I owe you one"   
O feels the lightest of kisses on her cheek. This time she looks at Alicia and smiles warmly.  
"Anytime" she replies with sincerity   
June appears around the door.  
"Hey" she sees O and smiles "Damn it's good to see you up and about. Just thought I'd let you know the boys are back"   
Octavia looks abit confused.  
"Did something happen whilst I was out? Is everyone ok?" She asks  
"Everyone is fine O" Alicia quickly replies " Abe and Morgan shot off on an errand earlier"   
"We've still got some daylight left and if you are up to it O we would like to start the journey back to the warehouse. Strand and the others must be worried about us by now" adds June   
O nods  
"I'm good to go" she replies and stands up.   
She pauses and goes to the wall with that dog poster on it. She goes to remove it from the wall causing Alicia to start laughing again. O bites her lip in concentration as she attempts her first task with just one arm.  
Somehow the others know she has to try this on her own or decide on her own terms that she needs their help as she hears them busting themselves with tidying up the rubbish and trays.   
"Thank you" O whispers   
With the poster successfully taken off the wall. Octavia, Clarke and Alicia head out of the vets. As they exit the building a loud thud followed by a whinny comes from the side of the building. Octavia knows that sound but hasn't heard it in years.   
"It can't be?" She says aloud   
She walks quickly to the end of the building and rounds the corner to see large truck truck parked. June and the others are taking turns looking inside a door that is open just behind the cab of the truck. Clarke and Alicia join O and stare.   
"No way!" Alicia exclaims but doesn't move.  
Octavia slowly moves forward. Another whinny and stomp makes her pick up speed. As she arrives at the open door, everyone moves out of the way. Octavia cautiously peers through the door and looks up. A smile breaks out on her face and she quickly vanishes through the door.  
"Shit, hey" Abe calls out and goes after her.  
He stops at the door. His mouth agape with astonishment. There before him stands Octavia with a big black Stallone's head muzzled in her arm and chest.  
Clarke appears on the other side of the truck in the other doorway. Abe slowly turns to look at her and says  
"You said she had a way with horses but you didn't say she was a God damn horse whisperer!"   
Clarke looks at him utterly confused.  
"Horse whisperer?" She replies   
John appears next to her and stares into the truck.  
"What are you doing in there missy?"   
Octavia moves away from the horse.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I wasn't supposed to be in here" her voice filled with concern that she has overstepped a line  
John holds up his hands.  
"It's ok, they were making one hell of a ruckus and then you walked in there" he looks down into the other pens " you calmed them all" he looks back at O with awe "Haven't seen anything like it" he mutters and vanishes  
Clarke watches John muttering to himself as he walks off. A smile on her face. She turns back to the inside when she hears her name mentioned and finds O staring at her.  
"This was your idea?"   
Clarke shrugs   
"Abe asked me whether you had any interests and I remembered how much you enjoyed riding Helios but I didn't tell him to go and get some horses" Clarke looks over to Abe " He did this off his own back"   
Octavia turns and looks down at Abe  
"You went and got these horses for me?" She asks shyly   
Abe nods  
"I thought you might like something to keep you busy" he replies calmly   
Suddenly Octavia launches herself out of the truck and into his open arms. Abe barely manages to stay on his feet from the force of her momentum.   
"God she feels so right in my arms" he thinks as he returns her embrace taking care not to harm her wound.   
"Thank you, thank you, thank you"   
Rings through his ears as O repeats it over and over again. Abe bends slightly and places a kiss on top of O's head.  
"Your welcome" he replies softly   
He looks over to Clarke   
"Thank you" she mouths before she vanishes from site.


	12. Chapter 12

The journey back to the warehouse is, thankfully, an uneventful one. There is still no sign of Bellamy and the others. Maybe they never will goes through Clarke's thoughts. Alicia finds her, in tears in their room, as she mourns the loss of her daughter, mother and the others. Alicia pulls her into a hug. A thought crosses her mind.   
" Clarke, they maybe here looking for you but in the wrong area. We've got to go back to where you and O came through and leave a message!!! Our radio's don't reach that far from here."   
Alicia jumps up   
"Come on, let's go and get that sign made and head out"   
Clarke blinks. The sadness and loss are still there but what Alicia says is true. How will the others know where to find her and O if they do find away here. She nods and takes Alicia hand. The sign is simple and to the point. 

Head east and keep radioing. We are here Clarke & O 

The area which the anomaly spewed Clarke and O out isn't breath-taking or any different to places she has seen. Clarke looks around slowly not sure of what she was expecting. The only sign of her being there is a dark black stain on the tarmac where her blood has embedded itself.   
Arms slide along her rib cage and embrace her. Alicia body a welcoming warmth on her back. Clarke leans her head back to rest alongside Alicia's check.   
"They'll come. Maybe awhile but your too important for them not to. I bet their trying to figure out that anomaly and where you are" Alicia's voice is soft   
Clarke squeezes her arms   
"Your right and I couldn't dream of anywhere else I would rather be than here with you" Clarke replies turning her head to kiss the cheek she is close to. 

Alicia moves and looks at Clarke. She studies her face before she leans in and captures Clarke's lips in a gentle kiss.   
"Yes, all will be fine if they do not find me" thinks Clarke as she returns Alicia kiss into a deeper meaningful one.   
They pull away yet their foreheads stay touching and both are breathless.   
"How about we get back?" Alicia asks her smile gentle and full of love   
Clarke can only nod. The need to do more than hold and kiss Alicia threatens to take over there and then.

The days go by filled with chores and other activities that both Clarke, Octavia willingly join in to help keep the warehouse safe and a home for all of them. The growing feeling of belonging and family spreads through them all. Everyone valued, their opinions listened to, any issues spoken about and sorted.

Clarke and June take care of the med bay. Luckily most wounds are superficial and easy to handle. Alicia's stitches in her arm have been removed and she has picked up the habit of stroking her heart shaped scar without realizing she is doing it. Octavia's wound is heeling and she is coping very well with just her right. 

The medical supplies seem abundant but some key medicines and equipment are too low. They are going to have to do a run for stock. The only question is how and where.

From previous experience Morgan and the others know that hospitals are dangerous and filled with walkers. Clarke volunteer's to go in and collect what they need. Somehow this is not what everyone wants. Their concern for her wellbeing overwhelming.   
First thing they decide to do is scope out a hospital and then decide on a course of action.   
The ride to the city is interesting. Everyone on high alert as the rise in walker numbers increase. If there was another way to get supplies Clarke would take it. The thought of putting everyone in danger is making her skin crawl but they can't deal with another injury like Octavia's. The morphine and antibiotics are too low. Funny, here they are trying to get supplies to keep people alive yet risking those very lives to get them?! How irony is messed up sometimes.   
An tall building overlooking the hospital creates the perfect advantage point for observing. A few stay on the ground watching and monitoring the walkers. Their goal to keep an exit free for all on the roof.   
"It's not too bad" Clarke says aloud as she looks through her binoculars " I should be in and out in no time"   
"The hospital will be full of walkers Clarke" Morgan reply is quiet " there has to be another solution or source for supplies"   
Yet, he knows there isn't one as close as a hospital. Even an army base would have it's dangerous and the supplies they need may have been moved from them a long time ago. They need the supplies and this is the closest option they have.   
A plan is hatched. Morgan and the others will create a loud diversion down the street. Alicia, who volunteered and wont take no for an answer, will drive Clarke up to the doors. Once Clarke is in. Alicia and the others will pull back and wait for Clarke's radio signal. Then they will repeat the process but two vehicles will pull in and collect the supplies. One being Al's truck with the guns ready to clear a path just in case.   
Clarke is geared up with O's sword, a couple of hand guns on her thigh holsters. Al offers her a machine gun but Clarke refuses.   
"I would rather keep my hands clear and that may get in the way" she looks at Al and smiles "thank you though"   
Al nods "I understand. Just be safe and if it's not going to work get the hell out of there. Ok?"   
Al leans in and quickly kisses Clarke before she can reply. Clarke can't help but return the kiss. As they pull apart Clarke lays her hand on Al's cheek.   
"I'll see you later" her voice a little rough with emotion.   
Al walks away. Leaving Clarke alone with Alicia. They stare at each other for a moment. No words spoken as their emotions run high.   
"We're going to get this done and later we will laugh at this moment" says Clarke as she touches Alicia's arm.   
Alicia nods yet something tells her to drive and not stop. Her gut instincts try to tell her that something is wrong but what? Or is it just her fear of losing Clarke?

They both wait in the truck for the all clear to move. Neither saying anything now as they concentrate on the mission. Any distraction may cause a loss of their life.   
"Breath Alicia, breath" Alicia quietly tries to calm herself the words repeat over and over in her mind.   
"Go!" Comes over the radio as the sound of a huge blast rings out further down the road. The walkers move in that direction and their truck moves in the other going as fast and as quiet as they can.   
The hospital front doors are just ahead. They are almost there when suddenly something smashes down onto the top of the cab. The front window breaks into small pieces as it is crushed by the force.   
For a second both Clarke and Alicia are dazed. Clarke realises that the truck is compromised, the walkers are turning and heading for them. Their only option is to make a run for the doors and get inside.   
"Shit!" She exclaims "Alicia, Alicia you ok?"   
She releases the back of her seat and climbs into the back seat. A moan comes from her left.   
"Alicia? Talk to me"   
"What the hell?"   
Clarke releases a sigh of relief and manages to reach for Alicia's back seat release. The seat pings backwards and Alicia stares up at her.   
"Can you move?"   
"I'm ok but your bleeding"   
Alicia moves quickly into the seat next to Clarke and checks her over. A large gash runs from the left edge of her temple to her ear.   
"It's fine, just a flesh wound"   
A thought crosses Clarke's mind. Alicia's story of how her brother walked among the dead gives her an idea. She pulls out a small knife and cuts her hands whilst explaining to Alicia what she is doing.   
"I just hope this works" Clarke thinks to herself   
The blood covers Alicia's face. Her wide eyes the only thing showing.   
"Ready?" Clarke looks at her and waits for an answer   
Alicia nods   
They exit out of Clarke's side of the truck. The walkers move quickly to surround the truck but ignore the two figures who slowly walk through them and through the hospital doors.   
Both Clarke and Alicia release the breaths their were holding and grab one another into a quick embrace before facing off the walkers who are inside the hospital. The sound of the door being open has their attention and just like outside they to ignore Clarke and Alicia.   
The girls move slowly and quietly through the walkers. Clarke never letting Alicia out of her site as she prepares to kill any Walker which even looks at Alicia wrongly.   
A sign catches her eye and Clarke knows what she has to do.   
"Come on, this way" she tugs Alicia in the direction she wants to go in.   
The corridors and rooms here have less walkers which is another relief. Clarke enters one of the rooms. The tools lay in their glass cupboard including the one she will need.   
"Clarke, what are we doing? There are no supplies here" Alicia says confused   
"Can you seal the door to bide us some time?" Clarke replies as she gathers all that she needs.   
Alicia, still confused, grabs beds and a cupboard to block the door. The windows are safety glass and should hold.   
The quietness of the room is suddenly broken by the sound of a drill. Alicia turns quickly to witness Clarke drilling into her own thigh.   
"Clarke!! What the fuck?"   
She runs quickly over to Clarke to stop her but it is too late. The room falls silent except for Clarke's heavy panting.   
"Why?" Alicia whispers   
She reaches out to stem the bleeding but is stopped by Clarke's shaky hands.   
"It's ok" Clarke says. Her voice too shaky for her liking "I need you to get that syringe" she points to the tray on the side next to them "and your going to put it into the hole I've just made"   
"What? Clarke? Why?" Alicia voice quivers with emotion   
"Listen, your going to extract my bone marrow, place it in a vial and use that centrifuge" she takes a deep breath, fighting to stay awake from the pain and shock of what she has just done to herself   
"Once the centrifuge has run it's course. You need to inject the blood into your arm. The blood will mix with yours and turn you into a night blood like me"   
A wave of dizziness takes over her and Clarke, again fights it.   
"Please Alicia do as I ask" she begs   
Alicia is quiet for a second   
"How long will it be before we know it has worked?" She asks quietly   
Clarke knows she has won and smiles weakly.   
"A couple of hours" she whispers as the darkness she has been fighting drags her under.   
"Fuck!" Alicia screams loudly   
A bang against the glass has her spinning round quickly. Five walkers are drawn to her voice.   
"Fuck" she whispers   
She grabs the syringe and proceeds with Clarke's orders. The noise of the centrifuge, although quiet, excites the walkers and they bang against the blocked door. The furniture blocking it slowly scrapes along the floor as it is moved.   
Alicia searches for an alternative area for her and the now unconscious Clarke to hide. The storage cupboards underneath the centrifuge are big enough for them both to squeeze into and the doors easy to lock from the inside. The radio at her waist comes alive.   
"Alicia? All ok? Why haven't you checked in?"   
Morgan's concerned voice echoes around the room   
"Shit!" Alicia exclaims and grabs the radio "There was a slight problem, we're ok and in the hospital but may have to go radio silence for awhile"   
"Hang tight, We'll come and get you"   
"No, there's too many. We have a plan" she takes a deep breath " Just give us a few hours. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point"   
The radio is silent for longer than Alicia likes and she prepares to call them back when Morgan finally replies   
"Ok, but if you do get into danger radio us and we will come in and get you"   
"Agreed" Alicia says a quiet pray " and We will see you soon"   
The room falls back to the sounds of a machine whirling, banging on the door and metal scraping on the floor.   
Alicia stares at Clarke and squeezes her hand.   
"Come on Clarke wake up, I need you with me" she whispers   
The banging against the cupboard door slowly diminishes but Alicia can not calm down. Any second a Walker could burst through the flimsy metal and grab her. Clarke lays unconscious in her arms. How long have they been in here? Has the bone marrow transfusion worked?   
A moan escapes from Clarke’s lips as she comes to. Panic shoots through her as all she sees is darkness. She is squeezed slightly by the arms that embrace her and a voice whispers in her ear.   
“It’s ok, I’ve got you. Shush we are in a cupboard and there walkers outside”   
Clarke returns the squeeze and replies   
“Are you ok? How long have I been out?”   
She feels the brush of lips on her head . The reply full of relief yet touched by fear.   
“A couple of hours"   
“Did you inject yourself with my blood?”   
“Yes Clarke but how will we know it worked?”   
“ It will work “ Clarke says with conviction “Let’s get out of here”   
She goes to move but the pain in her hip steals her breath. There is no way she is going to allow it to take over her. Breathing in deeply she tries again. This time ignoring the agony that rises to engulf her. Shear determination and grit has her sliding out of the cupboard and in to the path of a walker. On hearing a noise the Walker moves closer. Clarke tries to get out of it’s way and fails. The walker falls to the ground and Alicia shots out with her weapon ready to take it down. Instincts taking over as the blade automatically pierces the skull and ending this walkers life. 

Clarke can see the fear in Alicia's eyes yet somehow it vanishes quickly as her survival instinct kick in and the fear is overridden.   
"How many more?" Clarke mouths to Alicia   
Alicia stands up slowly. The walkers should have been coming in their direction drawn to her blood but they are oblivious. Did the bone marrow transfer work?   
Kneeling slowly back down by Clarke she whispers.   
"There are 15 in here and more in the corridor. Can you walk?"   
Looking at Clarke, as she speaks that last part, has her worried. Clarke colour is too pale for her liking and there are signs of pain as she moves even the slightest. Yet, Clarke is determined to get up and leave. Alicia reaches quickly into the cupboard to retrieve the rucksack she had with her and then helps Clarke get to her feet and offers support as they shuffle towards the door. Again the walkers ignore them as they pass.   
As they pass through the door, Clarke can't help but collapse against the wall. Her breathing shallow as she tries to stay awake. The pain is getting worse with every step.   
"Shit" she says vehemently   
"Hey, there's a wheelchair over there"   
Clarke follows the direction Alicia is pointing to and a wheelchair appears amongst the walkers.   
"Ok" deep breath Clarke "I can do that"   
She goes to move but her leg has other ideas. Before Alicia can catch her, Clarke hits the floor. The sound loud in the eerily quiet corridor. The walkers turn and start moving towards them.   
Alicia prepares to take as many of them out as she can. Her weapon once again drawn ready. Something bumps her back and she turns quickly only to face a pair of legs. A Walker hovers over her but doesn't move to feed. Instead it moans and turns back to the room they came from. Alicia stares after the female. A tug on her arm drags her attention back to the corridor. All the walkers appear to have lost interest as the corridor falls back to being silent.   
A confidence washes over Alicia. There is no way she should be alive with this many walkers and no way they wouldn't have attacked by now. Clarke's blood has worked. The walkers are immune to her presence. She rises, looks down at Clarke allowing the love and adoration shine through her eyes, squeezes Clarke's hand and then walks calmly down the hall to the wheelchair.   
With Clarke safely in a wheelchair, they head towards the front entrance. Alicia is keen not only to get outside but away from the walkers.   
No point in pushing one's luck too far she thinks as they finally squeeze through the front doors. The next plan is to find a vehicle and get to the rendezvous point. The urge to radio Morgan and the others an itch which she refuses to scratch. If they got injured because she panicked she would never forgive herself.   
"Breath Alicia and keep moving" she whispers quietly to herself   
Something catches her eye and she can not help grinning from ear to ear. A car stands abandoned and alone not far from them. It's presence a beacon that calls to Alicia and she can not fight it's call. The driver's door is slightly ajar and with caution Alicia opens it. No one is home. She quickly searches for the keys and to her relief they have been abandoned just like the car. She turns them, watching the dash light up and the fuel gauge rise. Two checks down, next to see if it starts.   
Clarke is awake but still fighting the pain. Alicia is eager to get her to June and what better way than this sports car with it's high speeds. She turns to Clarke   
"You up for some speed?"   
Clarke looks the vehicle over, it's like nothing she has seen before. Both the body and interior utterly foreign to her and yet eye catching.   
"What do you mean?" she whispers as Alicia helps her into the passenger seat. The most comfortable seat she has ever been in. It's sides gripping her tight yet somehow feel like a hug.   
Alicia's grin broadens as she fastens Clarke seat belt.   
"Hopefully your going to find out in a minute" she winks   
A growl erupts from the engine from one turn of the key.   
"Yes!!" Alicia screams with joy.   
She puts it in gear and pulls away. The speed through the city average in order to avoid other abandoned cars but the roads become less obstructed as they head away from the centre.   
The long highway stretches empty before them. Alicia slows and grips the steering wheel. An ex boyfriend of hers being a petrol head ranted about how fast this car can go and now here she is behind the wheel with an open road in front of her. The press of the gas pedal has the engine release a mighty roar that vibrates through her.   
She turns to Clarke, who is studying her closely.   
"This is supposedly one of the top 10 fastest cars in the world. Speed of around 270mph. I've often wondered what the thrill is driving one of these types of cars. Shall we see how fast we can go?"   
Clarke just nods. Just seeing the anticipation and excitement in Alicia's face is all she needs to agree to anything that Alicia wants.   
Alicia turns her gaze back to the road. Her concentration on the task at hand. She puts the vehicle in gear and throttle's it. The jolt forward breath taking as they are pushed back into their seats by the force of it. Alicia can not help but yell her joy as she feels the power beneath her fingertips.   
The speedo rises quickly with the gear changes. Nothing stopping them as they reach 150mph.   
They reach the rendezvous point in a matter of minutes. Morgan and the others on alert as the unknown vehicle pulls in. Alicia can't resist pulling slowly alongside them all, winding down her window   
"What's up?" She nods in their direction   
Their faces a picture of shock and awe.   
She turns to Clarke to see her pale but grinning widely.   
"Please say we can we keep this car?" She asks   
Alicia grins back   
"Whatever you want Clarke"


	13. Chapter 13

The sign reads

Head east and keep radioing. We are here Clarke & O

Simple enough but is it a trap? Could Clarke have been forced to write the sign?  
Her gut and warrior instincts warn of a danger. She looks around the unknown territory. The mark of black blood lays below her feet. Something isn't right here but what?  
The others with her are on guard. Too much has happened to them not to be on high alert.   
"We should head east as the sign says" a voice speaks up  
"Heda, we don't know where we are or what has happened" Gaia's reply is calm   
Echo looks down at the black marking on the tarmac one more time   
" We have found where they are. We should go and get more warriors then come back" Echo turns to them all "it is our best option"   
Madi stares at her for a moment, the argument of staying still on her lips yet the voices of the commanders, except one, say listen to Echo, come back with more warriors, it is the right thing to do. The one voice that is against leaving is desperate just like Madi to find Clarke safe and sound.  
Madi closes her eyes for a second.  
"Getting killed trying to find Clarke will not help and if there is an army out there we are not in a position to fight them" she thinks  
The decision is made to go back and gather others to come and join the search. A beacon is planted by the sign before they leave allowing them to find this timeline again.   
"Thank you Raven" Echo mutters as she activates it.

Clarke awakes among a tangle of arms and legs. On one side Alicia sleeps soundly and on the other fingers run through her hair. She turns her head to view the owner of those fingers   
"Hey you" Al smiles   
"Hey" Clarke replies softly   
"Any regrets?" Al's eyes search her face as she waits for Clarke's answer  
"No, not one bit"   
Clarke rolls onto her side facing Al. Her fingers move Al's fringe as she leans in for a kiss. A moan of escasty escapes Al's lips. Their bodies move closer as the kiss deepens and the desire for more awakens.   
"Woah, now that's a sight to wake up to" comes a voice behind them.  
Clarke and Al look over to find Alicia sitting up propped against the head board. The covers pooled at her waist and the top part of her splendid body on display.   
"Speaking of sights" Al's voice is breathy and not just from Clarke's kiss.  
Clarke looks from one to the other. A huge grin slowly spreads across her features. How did she end up in bed with two gorgeous woman.   
"Mmm, someone looks like they've won the lottery" Alicia mutters as she bends down to receive her kiss.  
Again, the kiss deepens and Clarke finds two sets of hands and lips exploring and consuming her. Lost and at their mercy, she doesn't know who's fingers move between her legs to slowly bring her orgasm crashing forward like a huge tidal wave.  
As she lays attempting to recover from her release she watches as the other two find theirs. Their bodies becoming one beautiful riving force. The heat rises up again in Clarke and soon all three yell their releases simultaneously.  
After several attempts to get out of bed and clean up, Mainly Alicia and Al's fault! , Clarke finally stands in the living room of the house. The people long gone but their possessions are still where they are as if awaiting the return of their owners.  
She finds the objects and ornaments fascinating. A few pieces of artwork and sculptures call to her artistic side as she runs her hand gently along them.  
"We're ready to head back when you are" Alicia voice is quiet, not wanting to intrude on Clarke's moment.  
Clarke smiles warmly at her. Their kiss this time short and sweet.  
The big swat truck is out of place in the small tidy cul de sac. A group of walkers wonder aimlessly around it. Al, Clarke and Alicia casually walk towards them and through them. They open the doors to the truck and get in.  
"This whole night blood thing is kind of awesome" Al states as she looks out at the walkers.  
"Yep" "I'd say so" Clarke and Alicia reply simultaneously   
They all laugh. The feeling of being actually safe for the first time euphoric and contagious.   
The sign, that Clarke and Alicia put up along the road, comes into view. Clarke can't stop herself from looking around in the hope that she will see something that has changed or a sign of the anomaly but there is nothing. A sigh escapes her lips and a hand rests upon hers as a comfort. No words need to be said that haven't already been said. Clarke squeezes the hand and sits back in her seat.  
As they drive up and pull parallel to the sign, the truck's electrical system goes wild causing everything to shut down. Without the engine the truck becomes a huge chunk of metal and Al fights to keep it under control as it coasts along. The steering solid and Al struggles to keep it on the road. Finally they roll to a stop.  
"What the hell" Al exclaims as she looks over her dashboard.  
"What was that?" Alicia asks   
Clarke pops between their seats  
"Everyone ok?"  
"Wait here while I check the engine" Al is out the door before they can reply.  
The engine under the bonnet looks fine and there is no sign of damage. She quickly move back to the cab. All the fuses are intact too. Whatever happened has Al baffled.  
There is no sign of any damage or fault to have caused the failure. Al turns the key and the engine starts straight away. She turns to Clarke and Alicia and shrugs  
"Hell if I know what just happened. Some kind of electrical fault but everything checks out ok"  
" Has it happened before? I mean, could the anomaly have something to do with it?" Clarke asks hopefully  
"No, it didn't happen when you and O came through" Al replies still confused by the whole incident   
They start off again. A few miles out from the warehouse they gain the company of a rider and her horse. The smile on O's face says it all. They can't help but grin back.  
"Damn, she can ride" Alicia says in awe as O speeds on ahead.  
"Yes she can"   
Clarke reply is full of love and adoration which earns her a kiss on her cheek from Alicia.  
So far their lives are good. Everyone is hopeful and plans for a future have been raised. The search for survivors still ongoing and optimistic.  
Octavia slows as she reaches the gates to the yard. The one person she was expecting to see waiting patiently for her return. Butterflies flutter in her stomach as their eyes meet. She has to keep pinching herself to check this is reality and not a dream.  
Abe, like the first time he saw her, is frozen by her beauty. He counts his blessings that he has this amazing, strong individual and most beautiful woman in his life. Her lips call to him yet he dare not cross that line. The thought of losing her over his impulse for that kiss the reigns to hold it in check.  
Damn it, but every time their eyes meet a furnace ignites inside him and each time it is harder to regain control.  
The gate opens with ease to allow the rider and her horse entry. Octavia's face alit with happiness , her hair wild and her cheeks rosy from the wind. This just pulls on Abe heart more. The invisible string that she has control of pulling him in further and faster every time.  
O dismounts with ease and fusses over her steed. His beautiful black coat glistening in the sun.   
"Well done boy. Thank you for the ride" O speaks softly as she strikes him " How about we get you cooled down and something to eat"  
Abe watches in awe as Octavia works her magic with the horses. The difference in their behaviour when O is around them a marvel to behold. He awaits just outside the gate in case O asks for assistance but knows she will not.   
One more stroke and O comes out, shuts the gate and they both just watch the horses eat in a comfortable silence.  
"It's amazing to watch you with them" Abe finally speaks " You really have a natural gift you know"   
O studies his profile as he leans on the gate. The urge to lean in and kiss his cheek something that she doesn't fight. Just as she inches closer, Abe head moves and their lips touch. Abe pulls back slightly.  
"Uh, sorry I..."   
His words are cut off by O's gorgeous lips. A moan rises from inside him and his arms wrap around her on their own accord. The kiss increases as their need cascades forward to take possession of them both.  
O pauses the kiss  
"The trailer?" She whispers breathlessly   
Abe, in tune with her, lifts her up as if she weighs nothing. Their eyes inches away as he carries her. The clean horse blankets create the perfect bed as their naked bodies entwine in a dance of love and passion.   
Meanwhile, a lone figure peers out of the window of an empty hotel room. Their presence unnoticed as the group goes about their lives. She takes out her note book and writes down a new observation among the growing list. Her gaze returns to the warehouse and she smiles.  
"Mother is going to love this place" She says to herself " Maybe as my reward, I will get to play with you"  
She stares intently as the blonde climbs out of the truck sharing a kiss with the long haired brunette. A shiver of excitement runs down Elsie's spine.  
"You will be mine" she whispers   
She steals herself away from the window. Her eagerness to get back to her family, tell them all about the warehouse, encourage them to take over it and then she gets the blonde brings out her dark side.  
As she hikes to where she hide her motorbike, meeting the dead just adds to her excitement. Each one she meets, she take the time to kill. The blonde beauty face an image in her mind and a merry tune escapes her lips. Geez, she almost feels like skipping with joy and what is there to stop her? The last few metres are skipped with a few twirls added for good measure. Soon she will be back. The plan of how to gain entry already hatched inside her mind.   
"Horsey, horsey don't you stop" she murmurs as she starts her engine and heads for her people.

O lays on the sculptured chest of Abe. Their conversation light and full of fun.   
"Maybe, we should get up and join the others?" She asks as she runs her finger along his pecs.  
"Mmm, or maybe we could stay just here?" Abe leans forward and kisses her forehead but a growl erupts from his stomach portraying him.  
O laughs out loud "Well, I think your stomach has other plans" suddenly her stomach grumbles "Damn it, mine too!!!"   
They both laugh and slowly untangle themselves from the rugs with a kiss or two stolen here and there.  
The smell from the mess hall is mouth-watering. A silent beacon calling everyone to it. Clarke spots Octavia and Abe before they see her and she notices how their interaction with one another has changed. The closeness of their bodies, their hands clutching the others. She smiles   
"About time" she mutters softly   
Alicia hears her and looks in Abe and O's direction.  
"Wow, they really make a cute couple. It's as if they were made for each other" she says thoughtfully   
Clarke leans into her a kisses her lips.  
"Exactly"   
The atmosphere in the mess hall is jovial. Everyone's spirits are high.   
"I vote we have a party" Ben says out loud "On the roof as it's going to be a clear sky tonight with a full moon"  
Everyone joins in with the organisation and food list  
"Marshmallows, do NOT forget Marshmallows" Sammi pipes up  
Which is followed quickly by murmurs of agreement and hell yes's.  
"Then 7pm on the roof it is" Ben claps his hands together   
They all disperse to prepare and relax before heading to the roof.   
Alicia lays on the bed, her gaze watching Clarke as she concentrates on her drawing. Her eyes which flick up to meet Alicia's every so often are intense and full of passion. God, she loves it when Clarke is like this and with every movement of the pencil or eye contact increases the burning desire to pull her onto the bed to kiss her.  
"Come here" Alicia voice is low and full of heat  
Clarke's head shots up, the look Alicia gives her has her quickly putting aside her drawing and obeying the demand.  
As Clarke reaches the bed. She pauses her lips hover just above Alicia’s  
"You not bored of me yet?" She asks quietly   
"Never" is the breathy reply   
Alicia's lips capture Clarke's and there is no more talking. Somewhere clothes are lost and their naked bodies move as one. Talk about made for each other drifts through Clarke's mind.  
Oddly they are the last ones to arrive on the roof. Strand passes them a couple of beers.  
"Lose your way?" He grins and winks at Alicia   
She punches him lovingly on the shoulder   
"Something like that" she winks back  
Strand laughs.   
"Ah, now this is the life" he mutters as he settles back into his deck chair  
Max, on the other side of the fire pit, strums his guitar. The talk subsides as everyone listens to him play.


	14. Chapter 14

The waiting is torture but knowing that there is a prize at the end makes it utterly worth it. The vision of the blonde female races through her mind and a shudder of excitement runs through her body.  
The sound of hooves galloping along the road is like music to her ears. The plan simple, surround and capture the female rider.  
Unaware of what lies ahead O keeps up the pace. The journey back to the depot along this road no different than before. Pegasus suddenly slows and fidgets on the spot, his ears pinned back and a high whinny leaves his mouth. O searches for the hidden danger.  
"Hey, what is it boy? Are there walkers nearby?" She asks trying to calm him with her voice and touch   
Figures erupt from the forest and before O can react, they surround her. Each person pointing a gun at her. O looks around her fighting instinct kicking in while her eyes search for a weak spot to escape.   
"Uh,uh there are others just waiting to take you down inside the woods. So if I where you I'd get down" a female slowly sauntered into view.   
"I think I'll take my chances" O snaps back  
"Fine, have it your way. Just seems a waste of a horse that's all. I guess the boys will eat it though. So maybe not that much a waste. Boys"   
Guns click as their owners chamber rounds and prepare to pull the triggers.  
"Shit" O mutters as she spies others amongst the trees and realizes she hasn't a choice   
"Ok, ok hold your fire"  
She climbs down and faces the female  
"What do you want?" She asks  
"Leverage"   
That single word is the last thing O hears as the world dims and darkness takes over.  
Strand looks out at the high street searching the area for any walkers. The sound of horse's hooves hammering down on the tarmac bothers him. His gaze is drawn to the direction the sound is coming from. A horse rider less is running full pelt in their direction.   
"Pegasus" Strand whispers the name "Guys, somethings happened to O. Get out here" he yells down the radio as he opens the gate.   
The horse rushes past him and down to it's stable. Sweat and foam covers it flanks as the horse, unsettled, weaves to and fro.  
Abe is the first one to get to Pegasus and after a few minutes manages to partially calm him. As soon as she can Clarke rushes forward to pull off a piece of paper which is tied to his mane.  
She reads the message aloud   
"In one hour from when you read this, you will all walk out the gate unarmed and kneel on the road. If you do not comply then your friend will start losing more than just her arm"  
She turns the paper over not knowing what she is searching for.  
"No name?" June asks as she takes the message from Clarke   
"No, there's nothing else"  
The group falls silent for a second then the questions come fast. Who has O? what do they want?   
"Has anyone seen anyone around? Anything unusual" Morgan looks about the group  
The replies come back a resounding "No"  
"Maybe they don't know how many of us there are? Some of us could hide?" Alicia voice is optimistic   
"We don't know how many there are of them. Besides they knew where O was and must have been watching us" Clarke reaches out and squeezes Alicia's arm  
"We have to choose, lose Octavia or surrender and save her" she looks around at everyone. Her choice already made.   
"How do we know she's alive" Ben mutters   
"She's alive, I know it" says Abe " Pegasus would be more shook up if he had seen something traumatic and there's no sign of blood on his coat"

"Ok, then let's find out who it is, if Octavia is ok and then go from there?" Max looks at them all as he speaks

Everyone agrees that there isn't much else they can do but surrender and see how it plays out.   
The hour is up and the group make they're way out of the front gate weapon less. The road is oddly quiet of walkers which is good for them as they all kneel on the hot tarmac. The sun beating down on them just adds to the tension.   
"There's movement in the windows across from us" Al whispers loud enough for those near her to hear.  
Clarke spies a lot of guns pointing at them from the advantage point of those windows.   
"How did they get the drop on us? “she mutters.   
More angry at herself for letting her guard down and believing everything was going to be good for once, when after all she has been through, she knows damn well it never is.  
A shot sounds out. The group look frantically about them. They have done everything that has been required. Why the shot? Who was it for?  
Movement to Clarke's right draws her attention. She turns to see Alicia slump forward, a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her shoulder.  
Clarke rushes quickly to her. The sound of another shot rings out yet Clarke ignores it. A warm sensation starts to run through her veins. She looks down to find a similar dart in her. Her vision becomes blurry and she too slowly passes out.  
No one else is hit by the darts which causes more confusion and questions. Trucks spill into the street surrounding them all. Octavia, still recovering from her dose of the drug, is dragged out and held by a big muscled guy. A gun directly at the side of her head warns of what is to come if any of them try anything.  
Lastly a female walks brazenly out from a truck. Her destination straight to where Clarke lies. She kneels onto her haunches and gently strokes the blonde trestle’s.  
She sighs contentedly " Ah, we are going to have so much fun" without stopping her strokes. She yells " Lock them up"  
The new group move into action without hesitation.   
"This woman is not someone to be messed with" Al thinks " and what the hell does she want with Clarke"   
A sinking feeling wedges itself into her gut as her inner warning alarm triggers. This is going to end horribly for them all but Clarke is in real danger from this woman. As Al is dragged past the kneeling female, she catches a glimpse of her eyes. A cold shudder sweeps through Al. Words spring to Al's mind at that moment Cold, sardonic and pure evil and insane. She starts to fight her captures, trying to get back to Clarke and Alicia to do what, she doesn't know but she has to try. The world goes black as she is knocked out for her trouble.

Clarke awakes slowly the affect of the drugs still dogs her and bile rises from the pit of her stomach. Someone is suddenly in front of her.  
"Oops, here you go, here's a bucket. Better out than in"  
That voice! Clarke tries in vain to shake off the drug. Her shoulders scream in pain as she rattles the chains that hold her arms above her head. The owner of the voice comes into focus. Clarke pulls back suddenly banging her head against the wall that she is tied to. One word escapes her lips  
"Josephine"   
The woman stares back at her, anger rushes over her features, but is quickly replaced with a grin.  
"Prey tell, who is Josephine and why are you so scared of her?" She asks as she runs the tip of her blade down the edge of Clarke's face.  
As the blade meets Clarke's chin, Elise can't resist leaning forward and giving those tantalisingly close lips a taste. Her tongue flicks out first before she captures them with her lips. A moan escapes her. They taste and feel as she had imagined.   
Clarke in shock, doesn't fight the kiss. Everything happening to quickly for her drugged brain to register.  
The woman pulls away.  
"Yes, we should have a party! No a celebration of us finally being together! Ha, I must go and find you a dress!!"   
She rushes out of the trailer leaving Clarke alone, confused and shaken.  
"What's happening" she whispers   
Shit Alicia! Clarke studies the chains around her wrists. Unless she has super human strength she can not break them. At the moment there is nothing she can do to escape.  
She starts to yell  
"Hey!!!! Anyone there?"   
Trying to either gain an answer from Alicia, the others, or gain the attention of someone from the new group who will give her answers.  
"Hey!!!!"   
No one comes.  
Alicia wakes to find herself in a dark confined box. Her movement restricted as her hands are tied tightly at her back. A gag covers her mouth. A hole in the wood allows a small amount of light in. Alicia squeezes up to it and tries to peer out, gaining an insight as to where she is. The familiar sight of a part of the depot is a relief. Next she needs to figure out where the others are and if they are ok. She hears Clarke yelling but with the gag in place she can't reply. Out of frustration she kicks the box with her feet. A sudden bang on the top of the box causes her to jump.   
"She's mine now" comes a muffled female voice " and there's nothing you can do about it. Listen to her. She will be yelling my name next"  
Alicia screams around the gag and she kicks out harder this time. The sound of laughter that rings around inside the box informs Alicia that A) this female is a psycho and B) Clarke is in grave danger. She has to escape but how.

Unable to see the time or know how long, apart from the protest of her shoulders, she has been tied up. Clarke passes the time trying to hear anything from outside. The sound of muffled banging has subsided. Who ever or whatever caused it seem to have giving up their attempts at what they were doing. The silence following is eerie. The waiting is agonising, not knowing what is going to happen next, the fate of the others on a continuous loop in her head but no matter what, and just like every other time , like hell is she going down without a fight.   
"I defeated you once. I'll defeat you again" her words full of conviction 

The trailer door squeaks as it opens. Clarke blinks as the sudden light blinds her. A Male figure walks in, plants a chair across from her and leaves. Clarke follows his every movement. The female from earlier walks in as the Male leaves.  
"Sorry for the wait. Lots to do and prepare. No rest for the wicked, hey? Found you a beautiful dress but no shoes"   
She holds out a black dress.   
"Your going to look fabulous"   
Clarke looks at her then the dress. There is only one way to play this. Play along and win her over.  
"Thank you" Clarke replies, trying to keep her voice meek and soft " I didn't get your name earlier"   
The female meets her eyes dead on. Their cold and calculating. This is going to be harder than I thought Clarke thinks trying not to shiver under the weight of her gaze.  
"You know my name" she says but seeing Clarke's confused look. She replies " Well, I'm not Josephine. I am Elsie"   
"Nice to meet you Elsie, I am Clarke"  
Elsie shows no sign of hearing Clarke. Her mind elsewhere with her own thoughts.  
Clarke thinks quickly. How should I proceed? What’s the next step?  
"Um, may I ask as to how I will put that gorgeous dress on?" God, this sucking up is killing me " I am a bit tied up here" Clarke smiles innocently and jangles the chains slightly.  
Elsie turns.  
"Oh, you'll be released in a minute silly"  
Clarke smile is genuine. This may be an opportunity to take this woman down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning

Noises of a struggle come from outside the trailer. Like a moth to a flame, Clarke is drawn to it. The man is back but this time he isn't alone. Struggling to free herself from his grasp is Alicia. As her eyes meet Clarke's, her immediate reaction is to get to her and check she is ok. She fights harder to be released from the guy's arms but her neck is suddenly yanked back harshly by her hair and a gun shoved into the side of her face. The man's rancid breath fills the air as he whispers into her ear. His words chill her and she stops struggling. The thought of what they'll do to Clarke far out ways her need to go to her. She stays complacent as she's led to the chair and roughly sat down.  
"You ok?" Clarke asks as she watches the whole incident   
Pain erupts from her cheek and the taste of blood hits her mouth. The slap so quick she has no time to see it coming and prepare for impact   
"Who said you could talk to her?" Elsie's voice is filled with malice   
Shit! Clarke thinks before she speaks  
"I'm sorry, I did think. Forgive me?" Her voice as meek as she can get it.  
The woman flips quickly out of her anger. Rushing to Clarke she places her hands on Clarke's face.  
"Oh my love" she kisses Clarke "let's get you changed. I can not wait to see you I that dress"  
Elsie reaches for the long necklace around her neck and pulls it up, dragging a set of keys slowly from between her bosoms. A smile of joy as her eyes watch Clarke's eyes follow the journey of the keys. As Clarke meets Elsie's she realizes that that was her intention all along and giving her the upper hand. Clarke thinks fast.  
"Your dress is beautiful. It shows off your body wonderfully"   
Elsie twists her hair between her fingers as she sways her body.  
"Thank you" her voice full of pretence shyness   
Her fingers move from her hair to her neck line and slowly move down her body. Clarke follows their trail to their stop at Elsie's right breast. Bile rises in her throat as Elsie's fingers seductively play with the erect nipple. She has to play this game and see it through, their only way of escape is to fake interest and flirt with intent in order to make Elsie slip up and give them that one moment to use for their advantage.   
Clarke licks her lips causing Elsie to laugh with joy.  
"Come on let's get you ready"   
As the chains release, Clarke's arms drop useless to her sides. The ache of ,how many days?, leaving their toll.  
She looks about  
"Am I to dress here?" She makes her voice small and shy. "See two can play this game Elsie" she thinks to herself   
"Oh come Zac and I won't look much" she giggles "stop being a prude and get on with it" a touch of impatient leaks into her voice  
Clarke sighs. There is nothing she can do but undress and dress as quickly as she can. She turns around to face the wall. She takes the dress of it's hanger and climbs fully dressed into it. A snort comes from behind her.  
"Your so funny"  
Clarke ignores the comment and carry's on. Leaving the dress top pooled at her waist, a slight moment of hesitation, she starts to remove her own clothes. The silence in the trailer an unbearable weight. The knowledge that two strangers are watching and enjoying her every move makes her skin crawl and her hands tremble.   
Clarke takes a deep breath to calm herself. The last piece of her own clothing, her bra, the hardest to remove. She could pull the dress up and take the bra off underneath it but is that what Elsie would think she would do? Without further hesitation, Clarke removes her bra slowly. Undo the clips ,lower the straps down the arms and allow the bra to drop carefully to the floor besides you. She looks over her shoulder and smiles shyly at Elsie.   
Elsie stares frozen as a gorgeous body reveals itself. She believed Clarke would cover herself up before removing her bra but how wrong she was. Clarke's face a picture of innocence as she smiles shyly in her direction has Elsie wanting to rush over and devour her then and there.  
"Patience" she whispers   
Clarke's upper body partially vanishes under the fabric of the dress. Her back slightly showing as Clarke's body moves making the dress open and close.   
As she turns back to face the wall, Clarke smiles triumphantly, she has Elsie just where she wants her. Bending at the waist, with her arse in Elsie direction, she makes a show of removing her boots and socks. As she stands back up, she makes sure she gathers the dress and takes it with her. Suddenly a pair of hands are on her shoulders.  
"Allow me" Elsie's voice breaks with need  
Clarke freezes, chiding herself inwardly for reacting that way, she turns slowly.  
"Um, ok" she replies quietly   
Elise moves to the front, her eyes meet Clarke's and Clarke sees the want, the need there too.  
Hands trembling, Elsie slowly undies the button and zip on the Jean's. Her hands caress the skin along the edge as she moves to Clarke's hips. Her eyes focus on the zip area as she gently lowers the Jean's down along Clarke's legs. Ever once of skin exposed fuel to the fire that is building inside her.  
Clarke raises one then the other of her feet for Elsie to slide the Jean's off and away. She goes to lower the dress.  
"Wait"  
Elsie's breathless voice stops her. The dress still around her waist yet, thank fuck, covering her backside. A coldness goes through her, has she gone to far? Shit how far will she have to go and will she be willing to do that? Shot through her head.   
Elsie, failing miserably not to react, reaches out. Her hands on either leg, god their so beautiful, slowly make their journey upwards dragging her along with them. As she reaches the hips again, her eyes are level with Clarke's once more.  
She notices Clarke's breathing is as fast as hers and puts it down to them both being on the same page. She leans in for a kiss.  
"Shit, this isn't what I want" Clarke screams inside her mind   
She has to go with it. If she doesn't Alicia will pay for her mistake. That she knows for certain. As for this woman, she's psychotic and dangerous. Her actions so far show she could erupt at any moment and lash out.  
The kiss deepens and Clarke feels Elsie's hand slowly travel further up her body. The dress rises with it. Clarke pulls back.   
"Sorry, I can't with an audience" she whispers trying to make it as apologetic as possible " Rain check?"  
Elsie comes back into herself. She had forgotten Zac standing watching them. She kicks herself mentally for almost exposing Clarke's body to him. A body that she wants all to herself.  
"I am sorry Clarke. Come let me do up your dress and we shall go hey"  
Clarke let's out a long breath.   
"Thank you"   
With the dress now done up and her body fully covered. Clarke releases a shuddering breath. This while scenario testing her in more ways than sharing her body with Josephine.   
"Can't I get a fucking break! I have God damn earned a lifetime of happiness! Haven't I?"   
Elsie's voice breaks into her thoughts   
"Put your hands behind your back" her voice authoritative   
"Um, sure" Clarke is confused for a second   
Her hope of being free for awhile dashed as her hands are firmly handcuffed behind her back.  
"Turn around"   
Clarke obeys, a sudden bout of shyness engulfs her as she turns. The dress has an opening from her neck line that drops down her chest and emphasising her breasts. The urge too cover up taken away by the handcuffs. She can only stand there and try to remain calm yet nothing about the whole situation is calming.  
"Wow" Elsie voice is deep and breathless. She shakes herself "Oo, one more thing"  
She bends down to her bag, laying on the floor, and pulls out a couple of things. Clarke's eyes can't quite make them out until Elsie is closer. The dog collar is red, leather and studded. The other item a lead.  
Clarke is frozen in place as Elsie places the collar around her neck. Closing her eyes she concentrates on her breathing while an ongoing monologue runs through her head.  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening.." she shakes herself mentally "Get a grip Clarke, you will get through this. A little humiliation is nothing. Let her have this moment. Think, think what can we do next?"   
Smile!!!   
She forces herself back to the moment and places a shy smile on her face while giving Elsie face her full attention.  
Elsie steps back with the lead handle , now attached, in her hand. The lead is a perfect length, not too short or long, and stretches between them both creating a connection that can only be broken if she drops the handle or removes the clasp from the collar. Her eyes travel over Clarke's body. Satisfied with her work and the outcome she sighs.  
"Ready at last. Let's go" she says adding a gentle tug on the lead for good measure   
Clarke has no choice but to follow. Her eyes against her own will glance across to Alicia. Elsie stops and turns. She looks from Clarke to Alicia to Zac.  
"As you have behaved so far" she sighs reluctantly. Her voice now stern and cold "Zac, if you lay a finger on that girl. I will kill you and you know it won't be quick. Do you understand"  
Clarke watches the colour drain from Zac's face as he nods his response quickly. Which isn't a good sign. He knows her and knows what she is capable of and he is scared of her.   
'Be very careful Clarke' she thinks as she is led along.  
The mess hall is full of loud exuberant men and women. The noise dims as Elsie walks into the room followed by a reluctant Clarke. The sound dims as everyone stares at Clarke. Her skins crawls from the unwanted attention and sickenging stares. Wolf whistles and cheers start up. Suddenly Elsie erupts   
"Everybody Out!!! Get out out the lot of you. I want privacy. MOVE!!"  
Everyone moves as one, pushing and shoving not to be the last in the room. It isn't long before the room is deathly silent and empty.  
"Well, let's see what's for dinner, shall we? I don't know about you but I'm starving. Wendy!"  
A big burly man appears from the kitchen   
"What you want little la..." he pauses as he lays eyes on Clarke "Damn Elsie, she is a looker. Best one yet"  
"I know!! Doesn't the dress show off her body"  
Elise drapes herself over Clarke and allows one of her hands to wonder slowly down Clarke's chest.  
Clarke tries to breath, tries to be non complacent but this whole situation is wearing her down. The feeling of foreboding berries itself into her core. This could be where her luck and fight for survival ends. The way out slowly disappearing with each moment.  
Clarke disengaged herself from her body. The thoughts of Madi, Bellamy, Alicia flow through her mind.   
"How many will you let down if you let this one win?" A voice whispers through her  
Can she find strength? Can she deal with this psychotic bitch? What is the best option? Her option? You always have a choice. Give up or die fighting. Clarke regains her composure. She wont give up. No matter what she, Alicia and the others are going to get out of this. Scared, yes but alive.  
She turns and kisses Elsie's lips causing her to freeze with shock. The move an unexpected one. The kiss is short, yet teasing.  
"I am hungry. What is for dinner?" Clarke asks in a quiet voice  
"Uhhh,"   
Elsie grins and is lost for words but not for long. Clarke watches as something snaps behind her eyes and a coldness creeps in.   
"What is for dinner Wendy?" Elsie voice is cold and her eyes never leave Clarke's   
"Only the best venison for you my queen"   
Wendy heads back into the kitchen. Leaving the pair alone. Clarke wishes he had stayed being on her own with this woman is creeping her out. She's completely unhinged and it makes her very dangerous and likely to snap any second.  
Clarke breaks the stare and looks away. Her mind a blank. A giggle escapes Elsie's lip. Her change of mood like whiplash  
"Come sweetie, sit"   
Clarke prepares for the tug on the lead but nothing comes, the lead dangles into view. She is free to move on her own. Confusion washes over her but soon vanishes as Clarke puts two and two together.   
"She's testing me, will I follow or run?" Thinks Clarke as she looks from Elsie to the door. Her gut screams that if she runs there will be consequences. Clarke has no choice but to follow Elsie to where she sits. As Clarke goes to sit down she sees it. A gun held lightly in Elsie's hands, ready to use at anytime.  
A look of shock crosses too quickly over Elsie's face for her to hide it. Clarke acts as if she didn't see it and pretends she's concentrating on sitting down.  
Elsie picks up her hair and starts twirling it between her fingers. An action that she doesn't realise has Clarke heart rate rising with fear. The memories of Josephine race through her mind. She can't help but shiver.  
"Oh no, are you cold?" Elsie's voice is soft and concerned   
Clarke is thrown yet again by those woman's turn around in behaviour.  
"A little" she lies " I'll be ok though once we get back to the trailer and I can put my t shirt and shirt back on" she quickly adds " if that is ok?"  
"Mmm" Elsie mutters   
She's not paying attention to a word Clarke has said. Her eyes focused on other things as she drifts off into her own thoughts.  
The silence should be daunting yet Clarke embraces it. Allowing her time to observe Elise quietly and regroup her own thoughts.  
The food arrives, while Elsie tucks in, Clarke sits and just watches. The plate of food in front of her looks ok but as her hands are still handcuffed behind her she cant eat, the thought that her food may be poisoned runs through her mind and she lost her appetite.   
Elsie appears to not notice Clarke isn't eating and continues with her own food whilst chatting merrily away about this and that. Her babbling showing just how crazy she is.  
Soon the meal is finished and they head back, to Clarke's relief, to the trailer. The urgency to see Alicia, get out of the awful dress and be away from this woman has her wanting to run yet she has to try and stay calm and match the pace that Elsie walks. Something catches Clarke’s eye., was that someone with a bow vanishing into her room? One name jumps into her mind.  
‘Echo’


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning possible trigger scans

As they enter the trailer, Clarke's first reaction is to find Alicia. Relief floods through her when it appears nothing has happened and Alicia remains unharmed.  
Suddenly Elsie screams with joy, dragging Clarke quickly across to a man leaning casually against the side by Clarke's chains.  
He scoops Elsie up into his arms and turns, placing her against the wall. Their kiss turns into more. Clarke has to bare witness to their every move as the lead is pulled tighter and there's no way to either pull or look away. Suddenly the lead is pulled quickly and Clarke is up against them. As her hand lays on the new guys ribs, the kiss breaks, he turns to stare at her.   
" I like your new toy Elise" he leans closer to Clarke, looking into her eyes from inches away " I think she's gonna break quickly though"  
"Get off me!" Elsie voice is full of anger   
Laughing, the guy puts her down, and backs away with his hands up in surrender   
"Don't get your panties in a twist sweetheart" He nods in the direction of Alicia "Who's the brunette?"  
"This one's girlfriend" Elsie sulkly replies   
Suddenly her face lights up.   
"Zac, come and help me chain this one up. Marv sweetie, can you move brunette over there?" She points to where Clarke's clothes lie in a forgotten heap. Confusion and a sense of forboden washes over Clarke.  
"Wait, am I not going to change before I am chained up again?" She speaks up   
Elsie looks at her.  
"No" her reply simple, short and final.  
Clarke tries to struggle as she is dragged to the chains but she is no match for both Zac and Elsie. Soon she is back to where she started with her hands above her head. This time the chains are slightly tighter.   
"Leave us" Elsie says looking at Zac  
He nods and heads towards the trailer doors. Once outside, he pauses and leans quietly against the closed door side of the trailer.   
"This is going to be good" He mutters   
Zac doesn't see the two figures behind him. A knife is suddenly at his throat, the cut deep and precise before he can react or say anything.   
"Yu gonplei ste odon" the last words he hears   
Elsie hums a tune as she dances around the trailer.   
"Ok, let's play a game" she says as she stops behind Alicia's chair "it's called what would you?"   
Fear rushes through Clarke. She knows something awful is going to happen but what. She swallows   
"I have never heard of that game" relieved her voice is steadier than she feels  
"It's simple. What would you do to say" Elsie pauses for effect " to save your lover?"  
A knife appears next to Alicia's cheek.  
Alicia struggles as Clarke protests

"Please, can we talk, there must be something else? You don't need to do this..."

Elsie raises the blade and slams it down stabbing Alicia in her right thigh. Through her medical training and experience, Clarke knows the blade may have caught an artery. If it is removed Alicia will bleed out quickly. If it remains where it is, there is a chance to go in and repair the damage before too much blood is lost.  
"Ok, I'll play" Clarke's voice is quiet and shaking  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Elsie places her hand by her ear  
The knife stays where it is for now.  
"I'll play" Clarke speaks up a little louder  
"Oh goody" Elise claps her hands and sauntered over to Clarke "So, would you" she pauses and moves closer " have sex with my husband?"  
Clarke can't hide the shiver that runs through her. Looking into Elsie's eyes she sees the truth. This isn't a new game, thought up on the spot but a well organised plan. Clarke has been played by this woman. Thinking she ever had a chance of escaping unharmed was a joke.   
What choice does she have? Lose Alicia only to find herself being raped further down the line or do what needs to be done and save Alicia. There's no choosing.  
"Ok, I'll do it but I have two requests. One, I'm a surgeon and I can heel my friend and two, I'll do whatever you want, anything, if you let her live"  
Alicia fights against her ties. Making all kinds of noises behind her gag but Clarke doesn't look at her. She can't.  
Elsie studies Clarke's face, her eyes are telling the truth. She smiles   
"Done"  
Outside the trailer:  
Bile rises in their throats as the listen to the conversation. The urge to rush in and kill the crazy couple surges through their vaines but they hold, waiting for the moment that neither of the couple are near the hostage tied to the chair.  
"I have eyes on Clarke" Echo whispers into her neck mic  
"Is she ok?" Bellamy's voice replies in her ear piece  
"She will be" 

Elsie walks back to Alicia her hand trails down Alicia's cheek. She leans forward   
"Told ya, she'd be mine" she spits out only for Alicia's hearing.  
Clarke finally turns to Alicia   
"I'm so sorry"   
the pain in her eyes too much for Alicia to except. She frantically struggles but it's all in vain. The ropes to well tied to loosen or break. She can only scream her rage.  
The muffled sound of her pain shatters Clarke's heart. A tear rolls down her cheek. She closes her eyes. The sound of Marv laughter enrages.her. She raises her chin in a defiant manner.  
"Get on with it" she says before she can stop herself   
Elsie's laughter now fills the air.  
"Oh, sweetie, I thought you said she would break easily"   
"Fuck you Elsie" Marv mutters as he moves closer to Clarke.He pauses inches away from her "Your gonna scream for me" his voice low and vicious   
Clarke says nothing. She begins to close down, trying to ignore the hands that run slowly up her ribs, the mouth moving closer to hers with blood suddenly pouring out of it. Wait blood?   
Marv gasps for breath as his hand, out of sight from Elise, reaches up to touch the arrow that protrudes from his neck cutting off both oxygen and speech.  
Clarke quickly reacts. Encircling her legs she pulls him into her, trying to hide his injury from Elsie. She looks out of the corner of her eye. Elsie is unaware of what has happened. Too engrossed in the scene before her, she moves slightly away from Alicia.  
"Go Clarke, ride that..." her words are cut short as she stares down at the arrow that is suddenly lodged in her chest  
Confusion washes over her face as she falls down.  
Clarke let's go of Marv, who quickly drops to the floor. Bile rises up into her throat and Clarke can't hold it down. Luckily she hasn't got much to bring up.  
A well known face appears before her own yet Clarke only has three words.  
"Get me down, get me down" the shaking already beginning to grow.  
The chains quickly release and Clarke can't help but throw her arms around Echo.   
"Thank you, thank you" she whispers into Echo's hair.  
"Your welcome "Echo replies quiet and soft  
Clarke withdraws from the embrace. Her next hug is way overdue and desperately needed. She rushes over to Alicia.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cries as she embraces Alicia with care not to jolt her leg.  
"Sshh, it's over, I've got you" Alicia reply is rough with emotion and an abused throat from lack of water and screaming so much.  
They don't want to let go of each other but a familiar moaning sound draws them away from each other.  
Zac reaches in to the trailer, the smell of fresh blood calling him.  
"What the fuck?" Echo stares at the moving body  
"The dead rise here" Clarke's voice is still shakey. She gathers herself and turns to Gaia "Can I have your blade"  
Gaia immediately obeys  
To kill them you have to aim for the head. Radio the others. If they bite you, you will turn" Clarke says her voice steady and free of any shake  
She walks over to Elsie and happily rams the sword home through her skull. She continues on as she listens to Echo radioing her message. She stares down at Marv, who is still alive. He reaches out, begging for his life. She smiles  
"Yu gonplei ste odon motherfucker"   
The blade, slower this time, is shoved through his skull between his eyes.  
An arrow takes out Zac. A perfect shot through one of his eyes.  
Alicia's moan brings Clarke back to herself. As she rushes to her lover's side.  
Slowly she rips open the Jean's to reveal the knife wound, she lets out a sigh of relief. The blade has somehow narrowly missed an arteries and with stitches and time. Alicia will heel and not lose the use of her leg.  
A hand gently touches Clarke's chin and raises her face. The lips that touch hers are gentle and hesitant. The pull away slightly   
"Are you ok" Alicia's breath whispers against Clarke's face  
"I will be" Clarke whispers back and returns the kiss  
"We should move" Echo voice is slightly off  
Clarke and Alicia break to stare at her. Both Echo and Gaia stare back, confusion written all over their faces.  
"Lexa?" The only word that Gaia can speak  
Clarke smiles gently  
"This is Alicia, Alicia this is Gaia and Echo" she says each name with affection   
"Echo? Bellamy's Echo?"  
Clarke nods at Alicia   
"Wow, it's great to meet you both. By the way fucking amazing timing on the rescue" Her smile warm and genuine   
Clarke laughs  
"Come on, let's get you up and out of here"  
"Wait" Alicia stops Clarke "first do me a favour?"  
Clarke studies Alicia face slightly confused   
"Of, course anything"  
"Take that fucking dress off!!"   
"We should take care of you first"  
"No Clarke, change first and then we go" Alicia's voice firm and final  
Clarke, realises Alicia is serious and wont budge just nods and turns her back to Echo  
" Can you undo the zip"   
With the zip undone, Clarke rushes to get back into her original clothes. Alicia order of changing actually helps calm her down. The feel of a t shirt, shirt and jean's on her welcoming like an old friend.   
Once changed and feeling more like herself, Clarke and Gaia proceed to help Alicia while Echo checks the cost is clear.  
"We need to head to the infirmary. The sooner I stitch this up the better"   
"Which way?"  
Clarke smiles, she loves how Echo just takes it all in and goes with the flow. She gives Echo the direction. The odd sound of muffled gun shots come from outside.  
"How are we doing?" She asks  
"Clearing up the last lot and making sure no one returns" Echo replies over her shoulder   
"The others?" Alicia asks between her grunts of pain  
"Octavia and our friends are here somewhere. We were separated. Has anyone come across them?"  
Echo immediately jumps on her radio and asks if anyone has found Octavia. She stops and turns to Clarke   
"Do we have any idea where they might be kept?"   
"The horse box" Alicia says breathlessly as the pain in her leg grows worse.  
"It's not far now" Clarke's voice steady and hiding the concern that is riding up inside her "Stay with me"  
"Mmm" and a small nod is all Alicia can manage  
Alica passes out just as they enter the infirmary. Clarke loses count of how many stitches she has used to repair damage to muscles and ligaments. Finally she finishes, the last stitch closing the skin clean and tight.   
She let's out a sigh, she puts down her tools and moves upto Alicia's face. It's pale and sweaty complex concerns Clarke. She checks the cataroid artery for a pulse. Relief washes through her as it beats strong and clear beneath her touch. Her fingers gently remove the loose strands of hair that have stuck to Alicia's face.  
"Your going to be ok" she whispers and lays a gentle kiss on Alicia's forehead.  
There's knock on the door  
"Come in"  
Echo comes through the door, a medical bag hangs on her shoulder. She pauses.  
"There are a few people demanding to come in"  
"It's ok, let them in"   
Clarke returns to the wound to bandage and cover it. Echo walks away from the door, followed closely by Bellamy, Strand and the others. A figure quickly squeezes through them all, causing Clarke to smile as her daughter rushes over and leeps into her arms.   
"Hey you" Clarke whispers gently into Madi's hair "I've missed you so much"  
Madi pulls back   
"I knew we would find you!! Raven worked so hard to get the devices working and then we had to split up and search every timeline in the anomaly. And we found your sign on the 5 th day"   
"Wait, 5th day?" Clarke looks confused "Madi it has been 6 months"  
The voices in the room drop silent.   
"6 months?" Bellamy repeats Clarke's last words "Jesus, Clarke, I am sorry"  
Clarke turns to him and smiles  
"Don't be, O and I have been well looked after by our new family members"  
She smiles at the bunch who hover near Alicia. They all smile back and each one starting with Al comes over to embrace her. Clarke returns their embraces and replies to their comments, although she doesn't go into detail of what actually happened.   
June sets up the drip of antibiotics whilst Clarke is preoccupied with introductions and questions about what has been going on both here and on Sanctum.  
Ben, Max, Sammi and Abe are welcomed warmly by those who knew their doppelganger's.   
Octavia manages to get to Clarke and check her over herself.   
"Glad your ok" she nods slightly as she studies Clarke's face and eyes  
"Back at you" Clarke's replies with warmth.  
Something about Clarke's manner has O wanting to ask for more yet she doesn't. Somehow she knows Clarke will tell her when she's ready what has happened the last few days and so she leaves it alone.  
News that there is a 'motherfucking space ship' , Ben's words, sitting outside the depot has Morgan and the others vanishing quickly to check it out. Bellamy, Echo, Octavia leave Clarke and Madi with Alicia.  
"Wow, is she looks exactly like Lexa" Madi whispers her voice filled with awe as she stares down at the sleeping woman before her " Are they anything alike personality wise?"  
"Yes and no. Alicia is as strong and badass as Lexa yet she also has qualities that Lexa was beginning to explore such as compassion. If Lexa had been more free to do what she wanted then you would never been able to tell them apart"   
Madi pulls Clarke's arms tighter around her.  
"The grounders are going to freak about this" she whispers   
"Yes, just from Echo and Gaia's reaction, It is definitely going to take some explaining"  
They fall silent for a minute   
"Mum?"  
"Mmm" Clarke murmurs as she kisses the top of Madi's head  
"Do you love her?" Madi asks quietly   
"Yes, yes I do"  
"Then you have my blessing to Marry her"   
"Oh Madi"  
Clarke turn her daughter around to look at her.   
"I love you so much" Clarke's voice fills with emotion   
"I love you too"  
The hug lasts for a long time. Neither wanting to let go. The hug does end but they remain holding each other whilst watching over Alicia.


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of a tiger roaring puts a smile on Clarke's face, never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she'd see and now hear one, let alone on an alien planet. Below the balcony, people wonder about either off to start chores or returning from them. She spots two individuals chatting merrily away to one another. Her interest and concern peek.  
Arms snake around her waist at the exact time a kiss is placed upon her cheek.  
"Hey" Alicia's voice music to her ears  
"Hey yourself" Clarke returns the kiss  
Alicia looks out at the view. God it is wierd yet exhilarating to be on another planet. She feels Clarke's movement in her arms and looks at what has got her attention.  
"Oh boy, I'd hate to be in his shoes"  
Clarke turns to look at her  
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, Carl is way too interested in your daughter and if he hurts or disrespects her, there is a long queue of people who would have serious words with him. You being at the head of that queue"   
Clarke laughs. Alicia has no idea how true her statements is. Thank goodness Clarke has already had a chat with Carl on said subject.  
"I actually like him"  
"Clarke! You didn't?" Alicia looks at her "oh my God, you've spoken to him!! Please tell me you didn't threaten him?"  
"No, I didn't threaten him. That will come if he wrongs her"  
"Clarke!!"   
"Ok, ok I'll behave. It's just" Clarke sighs "She's my daughter, I have a right to protect her"  
"But sometimes, she has to learn these things on her own? Besides you'll always be there when she needs you. That's all we can do" Alicia says gently   
"Your right, it's just so hard"  
"I know" Alicia whispers as she leans in for a kiss

"I just don't think I'll get use to this"   
Rick Grimes voice comes from the door behind them  
"Me neither" Michonne replies "oh sorry guys, hope we're not intruding?"  
"Never" "Nope" Clarke and Alicia speak at the same time.  
Rick and Michonne join them.  
"I mean..." Rick waves his hand out "look at that view"   
Silence falls as they all stare out across Sanctum and the land beyond the safe zone.   
Laughter from below draws their attention back to the town below. Madi, with Carl's hat on her head, starts running as he chases after her. Their laughter filling the air once more  
"Uh, I think I may have to have a chat with Carl" Rick mutters  
Clarke laughs  
"It's ok, let them be. Whatever happens happens. Besides we all deserve some happiness don't we?"   
"Hell yeah we do" Michonne   
"Too right" Rick  
"Definitely " Alicia   
"Speaking of happiness, it's a big day tomorrow are you guys ready?"  
Clarke can only nod as butterflies flutter around her stomach. She can not believe their wedding is tomorrow. How quickly the time has flown. She glances at Alicia. Is she ok with this?, are they rushing into it?  
Alicia returns her gaze with nothing but love and adoration. Clarke smiles and the butterflies disappear.   
"We're more than ready" Clarke says to no one in particular   
The morning is filled with people rushing around, some of the Sanctum woman fuss over Clarke, doing her hair and makeup. As they buzz around her, Clarke can't help but slowly start to feel sick with nerves.   
"Here Clarke, drink this. You've gone very pale"  
Raven hands her a glass of something. Clarke obediently drinks it and finishes it before she realises what it was. The strong alcoholic drink flows through her veins, warming them and, actually making Clarke feel better.   
"Thank you" she replies suddenly followed by a hiccup and a bubble.  
"What the...?" Raven just stares   
The look on Raven's face has Clarke, too tipsy to care, laughing which creates more bubbles and hiccups.  
"Oh no" June gasps "she's having a reaction to the drink!! Um, water, get water! Maybe it will help. Clarke stop laughing! Your going to ruin your make up!"  
June looks at Clarke and realises it is too late. The tears are already running down her face.  
"Shit! Someone go and check on Alicia and make sure she doesn't have anything to drink!!"  
Indra is the only person who moves as the rest can't help but join Clarke. The joyous sound of laughter from behind the closed door spreads to the people who are passing and throughout Sanctum. Today is a good day , a wondrous day to celebrate and come together.   
After several glasses of water, reapplying of make up, tidying of hair and lastly putting on a most beautiful white dress. Clarke stands before a mirror. Happiness and sadness wash through her. The knowledge that neither her mom or dad are there to see her, be with her on this day touches her heart. One by one figures file in behind her, filling the mirror with their images. Bellamy, Raven, Jackson, Miller, Murphy, Jordan and Madi, squeezing in to be by her side, stand there. A family,like no other, strong and always there surround her with their love.  
"You look beautiful" Madi whispers   
Clarke can only hug her as she's too overwhelmed to speak.  
"Wow Clarke" Bellamy's voice slightly rough with emotion. He clears his throat   
"Ready?"  
Clarke nods.   
"You look stunning Bellamy" She says quietly   
"Uh, thanks"  
Bellamy gently pulls on the collar of his shirt. The nerves and stress that he will do something to ruin Clarke's day start again.   
Clarke places her hand upon his arm  
"Breath Bellamy"   
"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? " He gently smiles  
They both laugh which washes some of the stress away.  
"Speaking of beautiful"   
Clarke spots Echo standing by the door with Emori. Both wearing dresses that are just gorgeous. Clarke leans into Bellamy.  
"When are you going to ask her to marry you?" Clarke whispers   
Bellamy smiles  
"Later tonight"  
Clarke pulls back. Stunned for a second. Bellamy winks and puts his finger over his mouth before Clarke can ruin the surprise. She gathers herself quickly and smiles.  
"Whatever the hell we want" her only reply   
Bellamy grins  
"Damn right Princess"

Slowly the music plays. Alicia standing with Strand, Al, Morgan, John and Charlie by her side, looks back to the castle. Awaiting for a first glimpse of the woman who stole her heart. Slowly Clarke's family appear, two by two heading down towards her. Then she sees her, holding on to Bellamy'sarm as he escorts her down the isle. Everything fades away leaving just Clarke in a most beautiful white dress. Alicia breath is taken away by her beauty. She swallows hard. This is it, this is her future walking towards her and it is glorious.  
Clarke finally catches sight of Alicia as she stands at the hand crafted alter. Her breath leaves her and she stops frozen for a second by the beauty awaiting her. Her eyes lock onto Alicia and it is only the two of them. Her heart pound in her chest with so much love, adoration and excitement that it's amazing it stays put.  
They arrive at the alter. Words are exchanged yet they do not register to her.   
They both are frozen in their own world. Their shared moment.  
Gaia gently touches their arms bringing them both back to the realisation that they are, in fact, not alone and surrounded by people.  
Laughter breaks out.  
"Sorry" Clarke and Alicia mutter together at the same time  
Causing them to smile shyly at the other.  
"It is all ok, when you are ready" Gaia smiles softly   
Clarke and Alicia look at each other, take a deep breath together and say together   
"Ready"  
Gaia begins. The words of the grounder marriage ceremony rewritten with words from her own heart.  
"As one we unite, as one we join, together we can accomplish anything, together we unite.   
"It is an honour to join Clarke Griffin, our heda...  
Clarke's head snaps around to stare at her. Her voice cuts off her words  
"What?" Clarke says a little too loudly   
Gaia leans forward   
"You said we should vote for a leader. So we did, and the vote was unanimous" she whispers to Clarke   
Clarke, stunned, turns to look at everyone.   
"But what about the people of Sanctum?”   
“Someone told them stories of how you would do anything for your people. The sacrifices you made. Apparently they liked what they heard and decided to vote for you too"   
Clarke turns back to Gaia   
“I don’t know what to say”   
“We can talk about it later. In the meantime” Gaia looks to Alicia and back “shall we continue?”   
Clarke nods   
"Yes please" she smiles shyly at Alicia and mouths " Sorry"  
Alicia winks and mouths back "it's ok"  
"Right, where were we " Gaia clear her throat   
The ceremony continues without anymore interruptions and the celebrations begin in earnest.  
Alicia stares up at night sky. She should be tired yet she still buzzes with excitement from the days events. Her gaze locks onto the rings that adorn her finger and she smiles.  
Clarke's arms wrap themselves around her.  
"Hey you" softly whispers in her ear "you ready?"  
Alicia turns slightly in her arms.  
"We're really going up there?"  
"Yes, that's what you wanted and so we're going"  
Alicia turns her gaze upwards   
"Yes, I'm ready"  
At the dropship, their friends and family stand waiting to send them off. Both Clarke and Alicia take a deep breath as they are overwhelmed by so much love. The hugs and wishes seem to be never ending and never unwanted.   
"Be safe and take care of everyone for me" Clarke whispers into Madi's ear as they hug tightly   
"Will do" Madi whispers back  
Clarke pulls away  
"See you in two weeks time"  
"Why do I miss you already?"  
Clarke pulls her into one more embrace. In awe that this young woman is her daughter yet she can not find the words to tell her how much she means to her, how much she loves her.  
"I'm so proud of you, you know that"  
"I'm so proud that I am your daughter"   
Clarke pulls reluctantly away. The tears in her eyes full of love and joy.  
"See you soon"   
The crowd linger as the dropship vanishes out of sight. Unable to pull themselves away.   
Alicia stares in awe as the ship rises up through the atmosphere. Her smile grows wider and wider. She can't contain her excitement any more  
"Woah hoah!!" She yells as she raises her arms up above her head  
Clarke, Raven and Al can't help but laugh with her. Her excitement contagious.  
The expanse of space quickly greets them. Alicia just stares, suddenly struck by the realisation that she is in space, flying among the stars.  
"Never in my wild dreams would I have thought that I would be here" she whispers   
Her hand reaches for Clarke's.  
"Thank you" is all she can say  
Clarke understands and smiles gently   
The first few days aboard the mother ship are relaxing, bed, exploring the ship, bed, looking down at the planet from the observation deck and oddly not getting out of bed.  
Raven and Al hover out of the way but on the third day before they head back down. Raven demands the presence of the newly weds. Both confused and concerned as they follow Raven, who wont tell them what it's about.   
Al stands with two space suits, laid out on the ground, by an airlock.   
"What the...?" Alicia's words cut off  
"Oh" is all Clarke can say  
Alicia looks to Clarke then to Al and, finally Raven  
"What's going on?"  
Raven can't help but grin.   
"Thought you two would like to go for a walk"  
"A walk?" Alicia says confused but then it dawn's on her "In space?!! Are you serious right now?" She stares at the airlock "is it safe?" She whispers   
"Trust me, it is safe and i would never put either of you in danger" Raven's voice gentle  
Clarke, after taking it all in, straightened  
"Why not?" She turns to Alicia "If you want to, I am game? Raven has done this lots of times so she knows what she is doing"  
Alicia stares down at the suits and back to the airlock door. A grin spreads across her face  
"Let's do it!"   
Being in the suit is slightly claustrophobic but Raven's voice is there in their ear pieces.  
"Just breath guys. Your doing really well. Opening the outer doors now"  
The doors slide open and Clarke takes Alicia's hand. They walk together to the doors edge.  
Clarke, as best as she can, turns to Alicia   
"Ready?"  
A deep breath echoes through her Mike  
"Ready"  
They walk together out into the great mass of space. The feeling of being weightless is astonishing.The planet, Sanctum moon and the suns majestically hang amongst the stars. Alicia turns slowly to gaze at Clarke. Alicia is in awe at how, even wearing a space suit Clarke looks just as beautiful as the scene before them. Her heart skips a beat as one word whispers through her.  
"Mine"  
Alicia can not fathom that the woman next her is her wife, her future. It's almost as if she is dreaming and if it's a dream, it's one of the best damn dreams she's ever had.  
"I love you so much" she whispers   
Clarke turns to her. One of those smiles that steals your heart away lightens up her face.  
"I love you too"  
Alicia smiles back.  
"I'd like to go back, if that's ok?"   
Clarke nods "Ok"  
They turn back to the ship. Alicia can't wait to have Clarke all to herself. The doors to the airlock seem slower yet just add to the anticipation of having Clarke in her arms.  
Just one more thing to do before that can happen. The joy of doing a space walk runs through her veins as she walks side by side with Al as Clarke chats to her sister Raven. Alicia can see how close they are and all that they've been through together, how the loss of Abby is a severe blow to them both. She's glad to see them pull together and become closer than they have been. Family doesn't have to be of blood. It shows in the people around them. Her family and Clarke's are proof of that.  
They say their goodbyes for now and watch as the dropship leaves on it's journey back down to Sanctum.  
Clarke turns to Alicia to ask what she would like to do but finds herself pinned up against the wall, her lips captured by Alicia's. A joyous moan the only thing she can release.  
Much later as Clarke holds Alicia in her arms, she can't help but wonder about the future. There is always the possibility of danger or attack but they also have opportunities now both with Sanctum and, now they control the anomaly, back on Earth. The process of making night blood a priority not for making primes but to give people a chance to walk on Earth unharmed from the walkers and even there is talk of eradicate them altogether.  
Clarke, Jackson and June are also working together to find a cure against the virus that June, Alicia and the others carry in order to stop them from turning.  
As she stares down at the woman next to her she knows her future is bright, hopeful and, now with Alicia and Madi by her side , a happy one. Alicia stires from her slumber and gazes up at Clarke.  
"Maybe this princess does get her happy ending after all" Clarke says aloud  
before she leans down to capture Alicia's lips with her own.

Clarke, holding Alicia in her arms, can't help but wonder about the future. They have opportunities now both with Sanctum and, now they control the anomaly, back on Earth. The process of making night blood a priority not for making primes but to give people a chance to walk on Earth unharmed from the walkers and even eradicate them.   
Clarke, Jackson and June are also working together to find a cure against the virus that brings the dead back.  
At the moment her future seems bright, hopeful and, now with Alicia by her side , a happy one.  
"Maybe this princess does get her happy ending after all" Clarke says aloud before she captures Alicia's lips with her own.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> How do I add comments for readers to let me know thoughts? X


End file.
